Shaw's List
by hellsbells101
Summary: Owen Shaw has surprisingly surrendered himself to the FBI. The FBI are ecstatic until they realise that they will not be able to keep Shaw in their hands. He offers them a consolation he wants their help in hunting down a list of personal enemies. Sounds good, right? (There is one catch ... He will talk only to Brian O'Connor - and Penning is like, "Who?") Slash/Blacklist fusion.
1. Prologue

Owen Shaw was in Washington once again, only this time it was not whilst he was part of his Majesty's army. He was here for himself. He was about to engage in perhaps, his favourite game to date. Well, what other way could you describe an elaborate game where you intend to play the best trick on the FBI?

It was too bad the FBI would hate every minute of it. He was sure the idea of working with him would make their skin crawl. In fact, if it didn't - then he had not done his job right.

He was standing in the square that served as the entrance to the infamous building. His associate, Vegh, was on time. She hated this plan and could not see how Owen's plan could work. It would work as Shaw had planned it with perfect precision. He'd studied all the players who would get involved. Vegh said only, "Are you ready?"

Shaw just raised one eyebrow. The question itself amused him but he wouldn't stoop to answering it. He chose to keep the conversation on track. "Did you bring me what I requested?"

"Of course Owen." She seemed offended by the idea of failure to complete her job.

Shaw smirked, placing his shades back on. He was ready for the game to begin. "Then yes I have everything I need."

There was nothing left for him to do but announce himself to the FBI. The building was stereotypical and with so many american movies showing the exact layout. There was not one ounce of surprise in it for him. Owen slid up to the visitor box, "I would like to speak to Director Penning please."

The guard looked up, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I suspect that he will make an exception for me." The guard sneered, he had heard that line one too many times.

Only Owen doubted that they were number two on the FBI most wanted list. He had a few seconds for the database to catch up with him so he prepared. He placed his briefcase on the floor. He took the time to remove his suit jacket so it wouldn't get damaged. The sirens blared to signal a lockdown - he dropped to his knees ready for the Miranda. "Owen Shaw. You are under arrest."

Shaw rolled his eyes, there should be no satisfaction in this. It was not like they had caught him - he had walked through the front door and then announced himself. There should be no joy as it wasn't their skill that had caught him.

* * *

Penning looked at the character sitting on the chair, shackled. Shaw was stunning in his arrogance. He was at a black site, so no one knew where he was. He had no friends and was about to endure interrogation after interrogation. Shaw had the nerve to be smiling!

Penning had the overwhelming urge to go in there and wipe the smile off his face. "Who were you working for?" he asked through the speakerphone.

Shaw looked up at him and chose to give no answer. He just kept the same smug smile on his features. "I will not answer you Penning," was the only phrase that he seemed to know right now.

Penning did not show any emotion to the blatant disrespect. It seemed like Shaw was a willing captive but would offer nothing. He stared down at the infamous man. Shaw's prison was a solid perspex box - designed to repel all breakout attempts. He decided to go with his second plan and ask quick rapid fire questions. "Okay why did you offer yourself up? Are you running from someone?"

The Agents all looked at the medical monitors to gauge Shaw's physical reaction. Penning switched to quick fire questions to test involuntary reactions. Shaw gave them nothing - not one physiological reaction.

Toretto smirked at Stasiak, "You better pay up."

"We are not all machines like you Toretto."

Agent Dominic Toretto and the few agents he had brought with him were a godsend to Penning. Dom knew where his strengths lay and they were physical so he'd built a team around him to compensate. The team consisted of his his sister, Mia Toretto a fellow agent. There was also Vince an ex-soldier; Jesse and Leon were tech support. The final person he had brought with him at Penning's request was his ex-wife, Letty Ortiz.

He was never sure if that was a good thing, or, a bad thing on any given day. What Penning could not argue with was the results and closure rates as they pushed each other. Penning didn't care what their personal motivations were in trying to beat each other.

Shaw was waiting for the next barrage of questions. He could only imagine the furious conversation his trick was bringing. The FBI had shot him with a vital sign tracker, the minute that they had shackled him to the chair. Sure enough, Penning must have ended the debate as he asked his next question. It was clear that he was already tiring of the game, "So who will you speak to?"

Shaw smirked up at the camera, "That is easy. I will speak only to Special Agent Brian O'Conner."

 _Penning and his team were silent. They were all wondering who the fuck was Special Agent Brian O'Conner?_


	2. Agent Brian O'Conner

**Chapter 2: Special Agent Brian O'Conner**

Brian woke up, cursing the start of the day. He didn't mind where he woke up. He would never regret marrying his lover Carter Verone. He loved the man something stupid and Carter doted on him too. What had him cursing was his alarm failing to wake him up and now he was late.

"Shit. Fuck. God damn everyone to hell." He shouted mad at the world.

Carter groaned hearing the cursing, the banging and the general anger of his husband. He watched from their bed as his husband managed to get ready in an impressive short amount of time. Three minutes from awake to dressed.

Brian was not amused. His husband was enjoying his pain, "It is not funny babe. I'm gonna be late on my first day!"

Carter chuckled, "You've been with the FBI forever. They will forgive one day."

"You don't understand ... I've switched from UC, which you wanted, to homicide. It won't look good if I am late."

Carter rolled his eyes, "You are ready less than four minutes after waking up. You have nothing to worry about. You look so fucking sexy right now that I want to drag you back to bed and Enrique will drive you where you wanna go."

Brian didn't agree but he was good enough not to take it out on Carter. "Thanks and I will do my best to get back for the club..."

He trailed off hearing the sounds of what was a pretty distinctive chopper landing on the road.

Both were curious, so headed to the front door. Brian's state of alarm grew when the armed SWAT Response team leader greeted him. "Special Agent Brian O'Conner?"

Brian nodded, snagged the bagel from Carter's hand and said deadpan, "I think my ride is here."

* * *

Brian had been with the Agency five years, ever since he had graduated the Academy. He could say that he had some interesting years with the Bureau. He'd only moved out of the Undercover operations when he'd married Carter.

You see, his boss had not been too keen on the idea. Brian had made a valid point and got his transfer with great reluctance. Carter was rich enough to be a minor celebrity so Brian argued it could compromise his identity.

So why was he here? He didn't want to get dragged into anything shady. He was doing his best to live without the bullets for the sake of Carter.

Agent Toretto was looking at O'Conner whilst Stasiak started talking to him. He wondered when Stasiak would figure out that the handsome blonde agent was playing with him.

"What is your connection to Owen Shaw?"

Brian shrugged, "None that I am aware of sir."

The agents tried to gauge whether he was being honest. Penning's initial take on the young agent was the kid was plain confused. Stasiak was like a do with a bone, "And if I make you take a polygraph test?"

There was the first sign of character from the Agent. The blonde smug and sure of himself in a way he had not seen in many when under scrutiny. The response was perfect,

"Well my result will be negative to whatever you ask ... In the interest of full disclosure the bureau has spent a lot of time and money in making sure of it."

Penning knew he was a UC agent but was beginning to get an idea about how good O'Conner was. He decided to take over the questions, "Is that right? So why profiling?"

Brian sighed, "I have a husband now and I want to use my education."

Toretto liked the guy despite having criminals ask for him by name. He was ballsy and took no crap. He could tell that Penning's attempts to fluster him would fail. Penning pulled his usual trick and asked the profiler a question most profilers hated. "So profile yourself?"

"I'm a thrillseeker that will no doubt miss the bullets but I prefer to keep my husband." Brian paused but refused to pull any punches. "I work cases hard and I need to wrap all points to an obsessive degree. It is a trait that upsets my co-workers but pleases the prosecuting attorney."

Penning pushed him, "What else?"

O'Conner shrugged, "I have trust issues. I will work and have my teams back but I can be frosty leading to people calling me snowman or some variation."

Brian waited for Penning to finish sizing him up. Brian was aware many would show intimidation at this tactic. Brian didn't care as he knew he had done nothing wrong. If you looked scared then people were more likely to suspect you.

Brian followed the director when he gestured for him to follow him. They came up to a window and pointed down at the ground floor. "Well let's show you one of America's most infamous criminals."

Brian knew the guy had asked for him by name.

It was not creepy or weird at all.

* * *

Brian loved the set up that the FBI had gone to for the criminal. He thought it was hopeful if they believed it would keep him. Shaw was an experienced, secret-filled, British soldier. Brian was smart enough to know the minute that became known - it would be unlikely the US would get to keep him. The cell that they were keeping Shaw in showed how freaked the FBI were about the guy. The best way to describe it would be to imagine the cell created to house Magneto or Hannibal Lecter.

Brian was staring at Shaw as the cell and holding area were below him. He was planning how he would want the conversation to go but he got the feeling he would be going with the flow. There were many cameras covering the whole floor. He didn't take his eyes off Shaw but waited until Penning came to join him to ask, "So what are my orders?"

Penning snorted, "Finding out why he chose to give himself up to us would be a good start."

Brian nodded and felt that it would be prudent to check, "And can I ask why he wanted to talk to me?" He didn't bother to hide his discomfort at the idea. Shaw was canny enough to Brian would be under suspicion just because Shaw asked him.

Penning just hummed, "If you can get him to open up by all means. I'm curious myself."

Brian knew that there would be no answers unless he went and asked the right questions. Still it meant that he would get nowhere unless he went down there, aiming for uncaring. He said with no small amount of irony. "Let's go and have a chat with the devil."

Brian suspected that if Owen caught the moniker then he would be rather pleased by the name. This was Brian's rodeo and he was going to show Shaw that there would be no one he could manipulate. "All agents need to clear the holding area."

People froze but were unsure what to do. Brian was not in the habit of repeating himself twice, "Now!"

He waited calm and composed as people scurried off the floor. Once they were clear, he headed to the single metal chair left for visitors. He had to talk to the prisoner, he saw no reason why he had to stand. It was cute, the exclusion zone marked out. He slouched back to watch as the perspex structure moved backwards. It left behind a chained Owen ready for questioning.

Brian kind of liked the guy in an abstract way. Shaw was chained and stuck in prison gear but Owen Shaw looked like he owned the room. It was a case of somehow Shaw seemed to work the crappy chair like he was a King on a throne.

One thing had not changed since Brian had come down the stairs. Owen had stared at him with an intensity usually reserved for lovers. Brian chose to ignore that, "Well I'm here ... what do you want?"

"It is so good to see you Brian."

"Do I know you?" He asked a little sharper than he intended.

Shaw himself seemed unbothered. He just settled back on his chair, as much as the cuffs would allow. Shaw had confidence in spades, "Not yet but I know so much about you."

Brian felt no one could blame him for his next comment. "Well that doesn't sound stalkerish much."

"We're going to do great things you and I," Owen promised.

Brian had to admire the guy's sense of self but that didn't mean he wouldn't do his best to rattle the guy in return. He let himself sprawl a little further knowing he'd annoy the other agents as well.

Brian had to poke him, "Well I'm not sure it would work out. I'm married to another man. Not to mention you've become a criminal mastermind and I work for the FBI."

Shaw laughed, pleased by the show of humour. He liked the fact O'Conner didn't take offense.

Shaw got to have his own poke. "Oh I know all about Verone ... Let's work together and we will see where the chips fall about everything else."

Brian was getting that there was even more going on here than he knew or his bosses could comprehend. All he wanted to know was what role Shaw wanted him to play in this game . "Just how do you see us working together?"

Shaw chose to explain, "Since I left the SAS I branched out and made many contacts ... People that your bosses don't even know about or can never get close enough to find. I want to help catch the clients that have ended up black-balled."

Brian frowned, "You'll have to translate the last bit again. I think it means something different over the other side of the pond."

Shaw rolled his eyes but didn't lose that smug look. It was like he knew that there was no way the FBI would turn down his offer. Just to tease them, he added, "A black-list if you like."

Brian understood the smug look. If Shaw was offering to help them catch bad guys then it would be perfect. The FBI would be able to hide the arrest and actually make him look like he was a CI for them. He could respect revenge as a motive but something wasn't sitting right. "Your file suggests that you are a precision driver and marksmen. Why not just kill them?"

Shaw smirked, "Now that doesn't seem like something a nice FBI agent should say."

Brian shrugged as he was not one to care what others thought about him. If Penning or Toretto had any complaints, well, fuck them. "It doesn't make my point any less true."

Shaw had a wry grin on his face, "I want to give something back to the community."

Brian snorted at the tone, choosing not to hide his cynicism. "Somehow your file suggests you let something other than altruism rule your decision making."

Shaw was enjoying this conversation. Brian just hoped that he was not living up to expectations.

Shaw smirked as he said, "That is true ... maybe you can help me reform my ways?"

That was the second time the guy had hit on him in as many minutes. Brian was smart enough to deflect, "Sorry my husband doesn't do threesomes."

He was not sure how to categorise the look on Shaw's face. This was a man who was in control of every action he took. If he was to try and describe it; it was the type of smirk that said you will be soon.


	3. Verbal Duels

**Shaw's List Chapter 3: Verbal duels**

Owen's delighted by what he had heard on one conversation. Brian was everything that he had hoped for. Shaw had made a promise and he intended to deliver on it. If he could have fun and clear a few off his ledger at the same time then so be it.

"Pity."

Brian snorted. "You have never met my husband."

Brian did not like that look. He could see that Shaw wanted him to believe that he did know Carter. It was a lie. Shaw's rather shady reputation made Brian suspicious of everything he said. Still he hated when Shaw said,

"Maybe."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Brian asked not quite hiding his emotion. He knew as an interrogator remaining impartial was what the training taught you. Brian had found sometimes emotions yielded more results. He could hear the patronizing advice in his ear and ignored it all. This man for whatever reason had asked for him. He wanted to know why and if Owen Shaw thought he could screw with him. He was mistaken.

"I meant nothing by my comment." Shaw replied with a smirk, even as he tried to reassure him.

He so did but Brian was polite enough not to call him on it. In the end, it would not get them anywhere so he ignored it and moved on. He wanted to talk about Shaw's life not his marriage so brought the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Why would you let yourself get arrested?" He asked, cool and professional once more.

Shaw snorted, "Would you believe me if I said boredom?"

Brian snickered in disbelief. Shaw was something else. "You walk into the headquarters of the FBI ... You risk a deep dark hole because you're bored."

Owen sat back, looking smug, "That's right it was not like any of you would have caught me."

What arrogance. Then again, was it arrogance if it was true Brian couldn't help but wonder. He would have liked to have a crack at him when he was in his undercover days. "I would have loved to have a crack at it."

"Oh and how would you have done it?" Shaw asked, eager to get an insight into the maverick agent.

It seemed an innocent question but it was a challenge. If Brian was egotistical, he may have fell for it. Instead Brian just smiled, "Well it won't matter as it will never happen. I moved out of UC work as I am sure you already know."

Shaw tilted his head to the side as if he was contemplating a great mystery. Shaw asked more out of curiosity. It was something that bugged him as Carter had stopped his husband from being great. "All that promise and talent. Why stop?"

"Now you are just trying to make me blush." Brian replied with all the sass he could muster. He didn't like just how much this man knew about him. It begged the question of why him? He was no one to Shaw; as far as he was aware he had never crossed paths with the man.

Shaw smirk widened, "I don't think that is your style."

Brian snickered, "I worked undercover. I would be whatever I had to be ... if I was to close the case."

Shaw loved the response as it allowed him another jab. "And then you threw away all that excitement for your husband. Do you want to get it back?"

Brian kept calm and neutral not wanting Shaw to see his desires. Brian had no doubt his co-workers were watching on tenterhooks right now upstairs. "How would I do that?"

"Help me track down my Blacklist. You can arrest them and I can have my petty revenge."

It was whimsical and Brian was sure he was trying to trade on his British charm. It wasn't working with him. It was too cold; too calculating. This was about more than revenge - he was sure of that if nothing else.

"This is more than revenge," he answered, fishing. He knew Shaw was a master of his emotions but he needed something to go on.

"It may just be," Shaw admitted. He offered nothing else but added in a smooth tone, "Does it matter to your superiors?"

Brian did not have a good answer. He knew that decision would occur at the highest level. "I have no idea what they will decide. What will you offer them to stop them from throwing you in a deep dark hole?"

Shaw looked smug, "I can bring them the likes of Johnny Tran, Braga and so much more. We have a top five rogues gallery ... I've just given you number four and five on the list. It is to whet your directors appetite so to speak."

Brian was sure he was just a regular old samaritan.

The worst thing was he knew the higher ups would take the deal. They were too desperate and he was offering to bring them villains they were not even aware existed. In theory it sounded like a good deal but he knew that he would be the one stuck with Shaw bringing them down.

Shaw sighed, "You look aggrieved?"

"Could you be any more British?" Brian asked.

Shaw smirk widened, "I am British and proud of it."

Brian rolled his eyes. "No reason." Just in his head he was trying to explain this to Carter. He was going from Undercover to Homicide and was now hijacked by a Black-ops division. This was just perfect so much from taking steps to avoid bullets. He would have to remember to look disappointed when he explained all this to Carter.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" Brian asked.

Shaw had stayed calm throughout the entire interview, "About what Agent O'Conner?"

"Why me? Why now? Why should the FBI take the deal?"

Shaw looked serene, "All will become clear in time."

Brian had to overcome his urge to smack the guy. There was such a thing as too smug.

* * *

The Director General read over the briefing notes several times. He had to as the report still did not make a lick of sense after several reads. "He just waltzed into the building?"

Penning shrugged, not particularly graceful but honest, "Yes sir that is correct."

He looked at the long rap sheet of Owen Shaw and list of his known associates. "There is no way we can keep him. He would find a way to escape." It was galling to admit. "He has deep pockets and bribed way too many officials."

It was humbling thing to say when you're Director General but it was the absolute truth. "So why?"

Yet again Penning could do nothing but shrug as he just didn't have the answer. It not a great position to be in. "We don't know a lot. He wants to take out several people who have annoyed him in some form."

One of the haughty members of the board sniffed, "And we should just let him?"

Pening offered a reality check to the haughty one. "Well Ma'am if they are on Shaw's radar ... Then they are criminal and they are our problem."

"Well I don't like it."

Penning was not the only one to roll his eyes. "Well the question is what will win ... our sensibilities or the results he is offering."

The attorney general's eyes lit up, "I have seen the names of people ... this is what he is is offering us?"

"It appears to be that way sir with just one demand."

The Attorney general nodded, "Yes we have all read about it. What is Brian O'Conner's relationship with Shaw?"

Penning knew that in itself was the biggest question. "If you know then please tell me as none of us can see the link?"

"Not the Agent himself?" Another member queried.

Penning chuckled, "O'Conner wasn't impressed. He told Shaw he was happy in his marriage and his husband didn't do threesomes."

That got a wry chuckle, "To his face?"

Penning smirked, "It would seem that little phases O'Conner. He was a good fit for UC work but chose his marriage."

The head of Justice was considering all the angles. This was not a person who made a decision without considering all angles. There were so many unknowns in this scenario.

"I'm signing off. Penning you will play handler to the pair and work out of your current office."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Brian had put off going back to the Task Force office for as long as he could. He had spent the last few hours trying to use the records to find a connection between himself and Shaw. There had to be something linking the pair. He was too well informed about his life and Brian hated the disadvantage.

Much to his mounting frustrations he had not pulled up any useful answers. There was so many files with blacked out section it was pointless. It was a task with a small chance of success from the beginning. He had no doubt that the others would be checking his search history. They would be suspicious of him now as Shaw had named him so in the minds of the FBI has was guilty by association.

He knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. He may as well go and find out his fate. When he got into the office he stepped into a full blown argument between everyone. Brian's listened to the arguments back and forth. He could tell Stasiak believed this was the worst plan in the world - whatever the plan was.

"He is a criminal!"

Penning and Brian both snorted and Penning smirked. It was interesting his boss got the distinction. Brian had learnt the distinction in undercover operations. Poor Stasiak had no reason to ever know.

"Son there is a fine line between a cop and criminal." Penning was trying to explain with patience.

Stasiak was stubborn, "What is that?"

Brian answered, shocking the task force, "A badge."

Stasiak was looking to take his frustration out on anyone. He didn't like the way he was being side-lined. "You would say that. You'll get to work with your little pal down there."

"What fun for me." Brian replied, with a heavy dose of sarcasm. So just like he thought - Shaw was getting what he wanted. What exactly were they going to do? In reality - he was not sure there was an option he would favour.

He was not looking forward to it. He was never fond of working in any situation when the deck was in the other person's favour.

Penning didn't make an apology, "Justice have signed off the deal. They want you to partner him O'Conner."

Brian kind of wanted to rewind his day to the morning. The part where all his worries were about not being late for his first day in his new division.

"And do what exactly?"

The silence was deafening.


	4. Partner's Old and New

**Chapter 4: Partners old and new**

Brian was sighing as he pulled into the townhouse he shared with Carter. He had no clue how he was going to break it to his husband about what he was doing. He just hoped it didn't break into a fight, he didn't have the energy. He was not a chick but if they slept apart then he was not going to rest well. Brian knew that he would need to be at the top of his game to deal with Shaw.

If Brian wanted to describe Shaw, he would say he was a slippery magnificent bastard. He remembered his old boss saying that about a mark once upon a time, it definitely fit now.

The house was quiet but there was a light on in their bedroom. Brian had little care for once about where his clothes landed. Tiredness ruled his thinking and he wanted his husband.

"You are still alive then?" Came the voice from the bed. So that showed him how late home he was when his nightclub owner husband was in bed.

Brian smirked, "You should check for a pulse."

This was going to be a difficult conversation he may as well get him a little sex stupid first. It might help dampen his possessive jealous tendencies too. Brian was not naive; he loved his husband but that did not mean he was blind to his faults.

He dropped his pants and Carter jumped him. He landed on the bed with a groan. His last thought was Shaw who?

It was three hours later and Brian was _sore_ in all the right places. Carter had been good to him and given him exactly what he needed. He was still riding the high from great sex. He could feel Carter stroking his hair and he nuzzled into it like a giant cat. Carter knew it was one of his weaknesses.

"So what did you want to distract me from?" Carter asked him, showing just how well he knew Brian.

Brian pouted but was too sated to resist Carter. It was the best time to ask him anything and Carter knew it. "I have a no choice secondment starting from today."

Carter sighed, guessing there was way more to this than Brian was letting on. It was one of the reasons he hated Brian working for the FBI. He wished Brian would come to work for him but then again it was risky. Did Brian love him enough to ignore some of his less legal ventures? Until Carter could be sure, it was best for Brian to stay with the FBI. He tried to sound calm, "No normal work hours?"

Brian snorted, "I doubt it,"

Carter sometimes wished Brian was just good arm candy. He sighed as that was not true, that was not to say his husband was not handsome enough to be arm candy. It was just not his nature. Brian was too smart, flighty and independent to be ever considered a trophy husband. Carter also knew that should he ever suggest Brian give up his work. Brian would kick his ass before divorcing it.

"Is it as dangerous as the Undercover work?"

Brian didn't freeze but boy was that a loaded question. There was no good answer he would give. "I won't be away for months at a time but I may have to take short trips."

His husband was giving him his I-am-unamused-with-you look. "You didn't answer the danger question."

"I didn't." Brian agreed. He didn't want to lie, he didn't know how he could answer it. "I just don't know. Ask me again in a week."

"Will you tell me anymore in a week?"

Brian rolled over, to look Carter in his eyes. He wanted his husband to see his sincerity. "I love you and if it won't break the secrets act ... I will tell you."

That got a chuckle and a soft peck on the lips. "I know. Be safe and come back to me always."

Now that was a promise Brian could live with. He chose not to mention the name of his new partner. He liked the sleepy calm conversation and didn't want to break it.

* * *

Brian stepped into the new 'office' and sighed. He could see that Shaw was ready to start his day. He would love to know who had the bright idea to let Shaw walk around the office with no guard. He could see Shaw wasn't armed but if anyone thought the man was harmless as a result. Well Brian felt they were bloody stupid to the point of ineptitude. He said nothing as sometimes you just have to accept you can't cure stupid. He didn't even want to try when it came to his new bosses.

Brian offered a bright and cheery, "Good morning to you all."

Stasiak sneered, "O'Conner about time you got here."

Brian didn't even bat an eyelid at Stasiak's venom. He couldn't help but resist adding in a faux sweet voice, "Sorry Stasiak when you find a girl ... or a guy to put up with you. You will no longer want to be first in the office and then you will understand my needs."

He timed his comment to perfection too as Toretto had just started to take a drink of coffee. He would treasure the look as Toretto spat it back up in shock. "You are something else O'Conner."

Brian just shrugged; his morning would start right now. It was always a good day if you could make a fool of Stasiak. The man was an asshole and Brian was only too happy to take him down a peg or two every opportunity he got. His opportunities to mock stopped with AD Penning walking into the office. Brian assumed that now was the time to get serious.

Penning stood at the front and called for quiet. "Right as some of you may be aware. This office now has a new mission."

"To go forth and boldly go where no one has gone before?" One agent ventured.

Penning showed he at least had a good sense of humour. "Thank you Captain Picard. No. Mr Shaw has kindly agreed to help us catch some of his less savoury associates. These are criminals so good that some of them have not even entered our radar. We have a unique opportunity and a rare source of Intel that we will be utilising to full effect."

Letty spoke up finally and she had impressed Brian. So far all she managed to do was glare with hostility at any one who dared to speak to her ex-husband. "And just who will be chasing?"

Brian countered with, "The scum of the Earth?"

Shaw chuckled, "Well I might argue about some of my associates but Johnny Tran is all you say and then some."

Brian knew the name. Looks like they were heading to L.A. He figured he would tell Carter on the plane and then blame his bosses.


	5. LA: City of Angels? pt1

**Chapter 5: LA: City of Angels?**

The plane was a private Jet so at least Brian was travelling in style. The others were in awe - Brian not so much. Carter's company had one so whenever they needed it - it was there's. As all the Agents sat in comfort they got to hear about all the misdeeds of Johnny Tran. The team were all in agreement that he was a bad man. The question was how to catch him?

Brian listened in disbelief to what his boss said.

"We need to take Tran down soon."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Well of course we want him off the streets. In what condition do you want Tran?"

Penning looked at him with a glare. It seemed he didn't like his question. All Brian got in the way of an answer was,

"Not in a body bag if you can help it."

Well that took all the fun out of it Brian thought. Still he would prevail because he wasn't happy at how Tran treated his working girls. He'd want to kill him for that alone. Brian asked with a wary tone, "So do you have a plan?"

Shaw looked at most of the team, "Do you all still race?"

Brian looked offended, it was akin to asking the Pope if he was Catholic. "Of course I do. Can you still shoot from 1900 yards?"

The others sucked in a breath, waiting to see the response. They all froze hearing the laugh, "My apologies."

Brian grinned at him. Shaw was a mastermind criminal and dangerous but at least he had a sense of humour. It was weird to be in LA. He'd not known that the Toretto's were all from around these parts. It was going to make part of this operation easier and some harder.

Penning sighed, "So what is the plan?"

Shaw looked like there was going to be murder and mayhem soon enough. In all honesty - Brian was okay with it as it would catch the bad guys. Owen explained the first part soon enough. "Well the Toretto's need to go back to Echo Park and rebuild their street images."

Brian was getting a bad feeling. If the Toretto's were going to race then what was his role in this operation. He had to ask, "What will I be doing?"

Shaw smirked, "We're going direct to the source."

Brian groaned, putting his hands over his face. He needed to ask so he could start planning his role. "The PA or the arm candy?"

Penning didn't like the way O'Conner seemed to be on the same wavelength as Shaw. Of course, Penning should be ecstatic if partners had that level of understanding. There was just the slight issue in this example where one was FBI and the other was a master criminal.

Shaw smirked at him, "Even if I say you are my personal assistant they would never believe me."

Brian was remembering the conversation he'd had with Carter about no more undercover work. The trouble with that promise was Tran ran in the nightclub circles. He was going to have to go with Shaw so he would need to change his appearance a little. He couldn't risk Tran making a link back to him and Carter.

He gave in to the inevitable, "I need to go shopping."

Shaw smirked, "Already being high maintenance?"

The team watched the transformation in O'Conner and it was startling. He was no longer Brian O'Conner the competent mysterious FBI agent. He was now just Brian the arm candy of Owen Shaw. It was strange to see as there had yet to be any physical things to change. It was just based on his acting alone. The looks at Shaw were extreme. His entire focus was on Owen and you could believe that he thought Owen hung the moon. They all knew it to be false and yet if you'd only watched them from that point you would never believe it.

Toretto shivered, "Now that is just creepy?"

Brian was finally having fun, he smiled at Owen, getting up close and personal. He looked distraught at something, "Have I upset you?"

"No honey you are doing just fine." Owen replied enjoying just how uncomfortable the scene was for the others to watch.

Brian slid even closer. "Why can't I get a few things to make your night?"

Owen was not the only one adjusting his pants at the little suggestive routine. He had to remember to slow this down - for now, Brian assumed Carter was a good guy. Shaw had to remember his promise and remind himself that for better or worse; Brian wasn't his. He had to remember that fact before he got into trouble. He handed over a black credit card and the spell broke.

Brian was up and away from him with a teasing smile still on his face. "When we land I will get some stuff and meet you at the hotel."

Toretto chuckled, "I like him."

"You just think he is pretty." Ortiz hissed.

Dom looked right at his ex-wife, "You could be dead and would think O'Conner is pretty. I don't touch married people Letty never did."

There was a hidden meaning in that statement. Still no one was stupid enough to get between the two ex spouses. Shaw just made a mental note; there was more room to exploit there if needed. He was still getting used to this team. It was good to know how people ticked.

* * *

Penning was in the control room with Stasiak watching their agents. It was obvious that they were good at what they did.

The Director was getting his briefing from his second. He wanted to make sure he had the gist of the summary. "So Toretto is once again the beloved Race King?"

Stasiak sneered, "Oh yeah. The race bunnies started to flock to him the minute he passed the finish line."

Penning may not approve of the racing but glad to hear that their agent won. "That's our boy."

He second was grinning so he the next part must be funny. Sure enough he found out,

"Oh the best bit ... the divorce isn't known about here. So they are having to act in love."

Penning had his face in his hands, trying to his laughter. Ortiz was a good agent but not one he'd want to cross. "Jesus hide the knives."

Stasiak snorted, "Yeah I don't think that will help. We need to be on watch. The big show is about to start."

* * *

There was one small silver lining in this affair. Tran couldn't afford to have photographers sniffing around his club. It would interfere with the illegal activities he assumed. He was so used to it with Carter's clubs. It was a good thing too as he did not want photos of him wrapped around another guy. If these shots got back to Carter - there would be such a domestic. He was wearing leather trousers with a black silk shirt. He'd mussed his hair up, the undercover stylist had suggested make up. He'd told her where to go, there was some things that he would draw a line at.

Shaw just patted his hand, "You ready?"

He did not go for the cliched response, which he thought he should get points for. He became the role. He just tucked his arm into Owen's, "Let's go see your friend babe."

They walked up to the steps where the VIP section was in the club. Brian tried not to be a snob but Carter was much better at designing his clubs. No one in the business was going to question them as they were too scared of Owen. It paid to be a scary motherfucker.

Tran was repulsive for lack of a better description. He was the type of person to have girls draped over him to look good. The only trouble was the girls were there through pain and coercion. Shaw had a tight grip on his hand - to the crew it would look possessive. Brian knew better - It was a reminder to behave as they had bigger fish to fry.

The guy screamed used-cars salesman rather than criminal mastermind. Still Tran felt like he could look Brian up and down, acting like the perfect leach. Brian wanted to shudder just looking at the guy. "Owen my old friend."

Brian could see the warm greeting was not appreciated. Bold to as it was not like Shaw's reputation wouldn't precede him too.

Shaw managed to match the false smile. He then asked Brian's favourite question ever, "Johnny give me one good reason not to kill you?"

Brian didn't freeze. He wished he could be back at the control room to see his bosses' faces. He may look a ken doll all jazzed up but at least there was entertainment this evening.

Shaw was pressing home his point. He hadn't let go of the handshake. If anything Owen had tightened the grip to the point where Brian was sure he could hear bones breaking. "What ... have you gone deaf? Man up and speak to me Johnny."

Tran had paled realising just what type of meeting this was. He was ambitious but he was not stupid enough to cross Owen Shaw. He stuttered out,

"I can get you some goods. I just have to pick the drivers."


	6. LA: City of Angels? pt2

**Chapter: LA: City of Angels? pt2**

Jesus Christ. This man was so dumb. Brian felt sorry for the followers of Johnny Tran. No scratch that - if they were too stupid not to have killed him then they bring it on themselves.

He hated the way Owen pulled him in close. If he was not playing arm candy he would have clocked him one. There was one silver lining to playing arm candy and that was he didn't have to say much which he was grateful for.

Brian may be good undercover but hiding his repulsion for the lowlife in front of him may be too much even for him. Tran was lower than scum from his initial impressions and Brian had met some real dirtbags.

"Talk." Owen demanded.

Shaw was still a man of few words it seemed. It was fun to watch it turned on someone else in a menacing way. It was an effective way of getting what you want. You have the opponent trying to fill in the awkward silence.

Tran was just too easy to trap. He was uncomfortable being in Shaw's presence. He'd already made that bit obvious. If he was this freaked - He was going to spill his guts so it would not be a long operation. Brian would not complain if this was the case. He already wanted to go back home.

It seemed the uncomfortable silence paid off. Tran started to babble, "Braga wants to ship girls and coke into the city."

Brian wanted to snort. This Braga was an ambitious motherfucker if he wanted to move both. The trouble the was _FBI Brian_ would snort at the remark- _Arm Candy_ Brian just smiled in a vacant way.

Shaw gave nothing away with his comment of , "Is that so?"

Tran shrugs as if he wants to neither confirm or deny. Shaw's nickname was the concierge of crime. He was the one to act as a broker. He needed scum like Tran to move the goods to the places he wanted them. It was a good business model. The police and authorities would arrest the movers and shakers. They wouldn't look for the one pulling the strings. Like in this example, if arrests occurred it would be Tran's men paying the price.

Tran squirmed wondering if Shaw was going to kill him right now. He was thinking about something that much was clear. He waited with bated breath to hear what Shaw would decide.

Shaw asked,"If I provide you with the right cars ... What would my cut be?"

Tran didn't show shock at the offer. He could tell it was an important deal to Shaw. He had to be smart. If he was greedy he could kiss goodbye to any future work between Shaw and himself. He'd been stupid sleeping with Shaw's cousin but in his defence she was hot. He hadn't been thinking long-term and that was what got him in trouble.

"Would you be agreeable to 50-50 consider it a joint venture?" Tran offered but it was clear he was expecting some haggling over the deal.

Shaw cocked his head to the side, as if to contemplate the decision. It was so much fun playing with idiots like Tran. He was walking on eggshells right now. Tran was so wary expecting at any moment Shaw would shoot him. He turned to Brian,

"What do you think baby?"

Brian smile was sweet, playing up the adoration. He was playing a role. He imagined he was with Carter and in one of his sarcastic moods. It was not hard to fake love with his husband. He moved a little closer to Shaw, "Does this mean I can head to Laguna Beach?"

Shaw laughed playing with his bottom lip, "You just want to surf all day."

"It is what I'm good at and you don't complain." Brian sassed right back. It was teasing that Shaw would allow.

It didn't take a genius to go with the mental image Brian was painting. All the better to paint him as the mindless surfer boy that was distracting Shaw from his true business.

Tran chuckled. Shaw's bed companion was something else. "You have your hands full with your partner."

Shaw looked pleased by the compliment, "It is never a dull day. It will be 60 - 40 and go to 50 - 50 should we do a repeat business."

Tran didn't bother to hide how pleased he was by the offer. It was a good one from Shaw. If he'd been a little smarter and less greedy. He might have questioned why he was getting such a good deal. Traps had to be good and appeal to the greed of the mark so you can reel them in.

It was a good thing Tran wasn't smarter. He instead offered, "Let us celebrate tomorrow. You come to dinner and I will have an update on your drivers."

Shaw as expected accepted for the both of them. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Brian snorted at Shaw's comment to Dom. "Hey Racer better bring the A-Game tonight. Tran is looking for drivers to appease me."

They had not gone to the Hollywood home that was the base of their operations. It was just a little too Hollywood for Brian's tastes. He was not one for over ostentatious which is why he liked the apartment he and Carter share. He was not sure where they were. "Where are we?"

Shaw shrugged, "A little bolt hole of mine... "

Brian rolled his eyes at what he was guessing was a Britishism, "In American?"

Shaw snorted, "The place I go to ground in LA."

Brian could only grin at the annoyance in Shaw's voice. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

Shaw just huffed. "Go and call your husband."

He was not being magnanimous. He needed the break from O'Conner - he was a perfect partner apart from being an FBI agent. The only trouble was O'Conner was not ready to hear what he needed to with an open mind. Shaw had made a promise to look out for O'Conner. He had done as he promised to O'Conner's father. The only trouble was that as he kept track of him - he became more and more entranced. He'd hoped he would be as impressed when meeting him face to face.

The meeting had exceeded all his expectations. Brian was fantastic in person. He was smart, funny and dangerous. If you add in the looks Owen was well on the way to full blown lo ... lust.

During his watchful years. He'd found out that Brian had married. He was furious about the asshole Brian had married. He'd planned and schemed knowing that to take down Carter Verone he would have to be careful. His first thought had been to just kill the man but he wanted a better revenge for Brian. He was going to hurt the man where it would hurt the most - his money.

Still it burnt to watch the unsuspecting man go and talk to his husband.

Brian had gone in the direction of the room Owen had indicated. It was extravagant but tasteful.

"It is my guest room." Owen had explained.

Brian was not one to kick a gift horse in the mouth so he just thanked Owen. He was quick to get in there and just breathe. He could slip into any role. He was good at it but masks have their own consequences. It was true that if you play a role long enough then you start to think it is you. It was why undercover operations were so risky and the operatives cared for. You walked a fine line between being believable and going native. He hadn't been lying when he'd said the only difference between a cop and a criminal was a badge.

He heard Carter's voice on the phone. Brian knew Carter wouldn't have expected him to call so soon. "Hey baby."

"Brian."

Just the way Carter said his name made Brian relax and remember his feelings for the man. Carter had saved him in so many ways. He'd met him while on a rest week after a long stint of operations. Brian had tried to play the airhead and Carter had seen through it.

"Miss you already Carter."

That got him a laugh, "I always miss you. Why do we do this to ourselves?"

Brian was asking himself the same question. He was questioning whether the bullets and drama was worth the sacrifice. He was getting older and maybe not wiser. "Ask me again when this little taskforce is over."

There was a silence on the other end of the line. Brian knew he'd shocked his husband. Carter had never asked him to quit his job. He would never make him choose. Brian was beginning to understand that it was not a case of choosing so much as deciding what he wanted out of life. He was thinking the answer may not lie in bullets and adrenaline.

"Are you serious?"

Brian huffed, "Yeah I am. This sucks and my new partner Owen is crazy."

Carter chuckled hearing his husband's pout. Brian had always known there was a place for him in the business. There was a lot of skills an ex-FBI agent could bring to the table.

"I'm sorry for you corazon."

Brian sighed hearing the shout from the other room. "I'm coming SHAW!"

He cut off his phone call, even though he wanted to stay on the phone longer. He loved talking to his husband anytime of the day. "I'll catch you later babe."

Brian would never see the way his husband's face paled. The way Owen Shaw's name made his heart race in shock. Just what the hell was Owen Shaw doing with the FBI?


	7. LA: City of Angels? pt3

**Chapter 7: LA: City of Angels? pt3**

The city of angels was at its most seediest in Trans little hideaway. Brian had clocked the underage girls strewn throughout the place. He was not naive enough to wonder what they were doing there. The suckiest part of undercover work was having to tamper down on his morals. He was aware that many thought he didn't have morals.

He did.

He was just better at hiding his disgust. It was stupid, his outrage would give him away as cop and then he would get nowhere. It was what he was telling himself right now. He wanted the girls to be free of the monster and safe.

Dinner was going to be an excruciating ordeal. He was pretty sure he would prefer torture to having to sit down and play nice with Johnny Tran. The only bonus was knowing Owen would have to suffer it with him.

It was true about the old adage - misery does indeed love company.

"Mr Shaw and his partner are here." the oily cousin announced. Brian remembered his name from the records it was Lance. What he didn't like was the way he was looking at him the idiot cousin was staring at him like he was fresh meat. If the guy went **beyond** looking Brian was going to break his fingers and arms regardless of the case.

Shaw had taken note of it, given the way he'd tightened his grip on Brian's arm. Brian wondered if it was a reminder to him to play his part or a back off warning to Lance. This was when he found undercover work hard. He could play a role but despite his appearance - he was no ones bitch.

Lance understood the message or at least had some sense of self preservation. He immediately put some space between them. Brian was grateful for the reprieve. He could breathe a little at least.

They sat down to dinner like civilised people. It was such a farce and he could tell the attempt just pissed off Owen. It made it funnier and more bearable for Brian It was good to see that he was not the only one in hell.

Owen decided to move things along, "Any business needs to be complete in two weeks. I am taking Brian to Milan."

Brian preened. "I love Milan and Italy has some great beaches."

Tran just raised his glass, "I will have to go sometime. You are a lucky man Mr Shaw."

Brian looked into Owen's eyes playing besotted, "I'm the lucky one."

The people were smart enough not to make any comment on Shaw's personal life. If he was gay that was his business. He and his brother were both legendary special ops soldiers in the past. No one crossed them and lived to tell the tale.

Tran chose to get to the business side of the deal and forestall any more attempts at conversation. "We have your drivers lined up." He announced in good cheer.

Shaw just quirked an eyebrow, not giving away what he thought about the news. This was one of the reasons Tran hated to do business with Shaw. He was mercurial in his moods. You would never know if he was happy with your performance or about to slit your throat until afterwards.

Shaw asked with surprising humour, "Do they know they are my new drivers?"

Tran had the gall to just shrug. It was the way of doing business in the Underworld. The crime lords would find the desperate who they could bribe to do the risky ventures. If it fell through then the desperate were the ones to take the wrap not the crime lord. It was how you stay at the top of your field.

Tran answered the question with a rare honesty. "Once I have the right leverage the approach will happen."

Ah Brian understood that - it was the oldest trick in the book. They would need to give Dom and the team a dirty little secret. It had to be juicy enough to hook Tran without making him think it was a trap. He would not leave it up to chance - he would write the legend.

First he had to survive the meal.

It turns out that Lance was that stupid. He asked the couple, "How did you two meet?"

Brian smiled, "Well I was surfing and when I got back to my lounger ... There was this guy sitting there."

Owen rolled his eyes, "I wanted to take him to dinner and had watched him rebuff everyone's interest. I had to do something to get his attention."

Brian leant in close, "Well it worked. One date became two and then we're travelling all over the world."

There was a fine line. The story was one that hinted of a romanticism none would believe of Owen. It reinforced Brian's image as arm candy and Tran's world could go on spinning.

Due to good luck, the meal did not last too much longer. It was time for them to go. Brian and Owen had played their roles to perfection. He had to say something though as he slipped into their car for the evening. "Oh honey if Lance hits on me on more time ... Then I will shoot him."

Owen laughed out loud. You had to admire a way a guy could sound so sweet as they promised murder. It was quite a turn on if he was being honest. As he was neither the law nor particularly squeamish his response was, "Whatever you say luv."

Brian grinned as he was pretty sure that was permission. He knew being a good FBI agent he shouldn't be having these thoughts. Still he'd dealt with Lance's leeching for most of the evening so his thoughts were not on the right side of the law.

Oh and the FBI in their infinite wisdom left him with only Owen Shaw to reign him. He just knew Penning had not checked his UC file too well. If he had then there was no way he would be this calm.

They had not thought this through.

It was their fault not his. He just wanted to get back to the apartment to talk to his husband.

 **& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**.

Over in Echo Park, Dom looked around the shop. He had leased it out in his name for years. After his Dad had died the garage had been too painful. He knew he needed to make some changes in his life. He'd gone to see an old friend who talked about leasing the garage and shop out. It had been a good plan as he'd been able to put him and Mia through college on the proceeds.

Dom at the time had been struggling to keep a hold on his temper. He was sure if he'd seen Kenny Linder the guy responsible for his Dad's crash. He would have beat the guy to death with his own hands. So he would have gone to prison, leaving Mia on her own and his Dad's ghost haunting his ass. He had not seen the FBI in his future - but it had worked out well for him and Mia. He was glad he still got to work with her.

Along for the ride he now had Jesse and Vince. He could imagine a different time where they had all found there way here. Jesse was like Mia, they would have loved designing cars. If he'd got a hold of Vince earlier before the army he had no doubt he could have turned him into a true petrol-head.

As it was he hadn't got a hold of Vince early so he was sticking out like a sore thumb. It was obvious that the Ex-Soldier could drive but didn't know shit about engines. Still he was using his lack of knowledge as a way to get Mia to teach him. Dom couldn't decide if he liked his friends style or wanted to knock him on his ass as this was his sister. Still he had to remember that his sister was a grown ass woman who would not take kindly to Dom's thoughts.

He knew the game plan. O'Conner had briefed him on what to expect from Tran. The trouble was he had to wait for Tran to come to him. He was not a patient man. This was not news to anyone who knew him. The only good part about today was he got to work on the cars that he loved and get paid on Uncle Sam's dime.

Letty stood on alert, he was guessing Tran had arrived.

Game Time.

"You all look busy." Their suspect announced.

Dom sighed turning around, "What can I do for you stranger? You have a car need fixin' ?"

Tran snorted, "No my cars run just fine."

If Dom was not playing a role right now. He would have made a comment like, 'We're still talking about cars right?'

It sucked that he was playing a role. Dom was playing a mechanic who was down on his luck and in trouble with people in Miami. It was easy enough to fabricate a story. Brian had used his original past and cut it off after the move. Dom knew that if he had not moved after his Dad's death he could have gone down this path. The story was he got into hot water as a racer and a local drug lord Minetti was after him over a job gone wrong. It just the right type of leverage a guy like Tran would seize upon to blackmail a guy.

Dom picked up the rag to wipe the motor oil off his hands. He turned to face the guy. "So how can I help you?"

Tran walked around like he already owned the place. It was enough to piss Dom off and make him want to shoot the guy even if he didn't know the guy was dirty. "I'm in need of your other skills."

Mia reared up playing the concerned sister to perfection. "You asshole he is here making a fresh start."

Tran shrugged, it was not the first time such he'd heard such an accusation about himself. "So you say. I'm still in a position to let Minetti know where you brother is."

Dom made the masque of a defeated man. "Step inside my office. Vince make sure Mia doesn't do anything rash."

Mia was hurling abuse at both of them. Dom just gave Tran a shrug as if to say what can you do. Mia was still cursing up a storm even as she text Brian.

Bait taken.


	8. LA: City of Angels? pt4

**Chapter 7: LA: City of Angels? pt 4**

Brian had gone into the 'office' for a few hours. He needed downtime, plus, it was nice to remember he had a brain. It was one of the best ways he was going to stay sane whilst playing arm candy. He was looking through his messages and snickered. He loves it when a plan comes together.

He walked into Penning's office, ignoring Stasiak, "Tran took the bait according to Mia."

"Just how did you know Tran would go there?" Stasiak asked with a clear hint of accusation.

Brian rolled his eyes. He'd had more than one person accuse him of being a criminal. The only thing was he knew where the line was; he was just capable of doing what was necessary to get the job done. "I'm paid to understand the criminal mind and I'm good at my job. Dom needed a juicy secret Tran could exploit. Minetti being after him will make him dirty enough without it seeming like a trap."

Stasiak sneered, "And when Tran checks on this Minetti character?"

Brian was getting more and more offended. This guy was such a douche. He knew how to do his job. "Well since Minetti is a crook and owes me a favour. He has been ranting to everyone and anyone about he wants to string Toretto up by his balls."

Penning snorted, "And that is why Brian is the one undercover. Stasiak go and do your job."

Shaw was glad to see the idiot storm out of the door. "The bait's taken but Tran is acting squirrelly. I don't like it."

Brian seeing the look on Penning's face, collapsed into a fit of giggles. "You broke him."

Owen was sure the place was run by idiots. He knew Brian was right. He didn't get it. He had not done anything illegal. Hell he was being way more polite than he usually would be. "How?"

"They don't get British."

Shaw quirked an eyebrow. There was more of a story there - Brian had never been confused by any of his speech patterns. "Oh bloody hell. Tran is acting against his norm. He is too eager to please in this operation. He is stupid at the best of times ... now he will be dangerous."

Penning was smart enough to take the warning for what it was. "All the better for us to arrest his ass."

Brian loved how the way the director boiled it down to something so simple. It was not that simple. The only way it would happen was when guys like him and Dom risked their asses. He didn't make any comment in return, as his sarcasm would be wasted. Instead, he felt it would be much better for both his calm and Owen's anger to get the hell out of there.

"We are going to hit the streets. Make sure everything is on track and we'll check in soon."

Owen looked relieved at the chance to get away. Brian used to love his job but the politics was wearing him down. And the last thing he wanted was to get pulled for Black-ops duty. He missed Carter and didn't want to get pulled so deep into this mess that he would lose his marriage.

He was cranky and all he wanted to do was work on his car, "Can we go Harry's?"

"Course we can luv."

Owen had driven but listened to the instructions on how to get to the place. It was one of the first places Brian had asked Mia and Dom about. He needed to know how to look after his car and get the necessary parts.

Brian got out of the car and seeing Owen's stiff lip asked, "What?"

"Here?"

Brian was laughing and smiling now he was away from the office, "Try not to say it with such disdain darling." He couldn't help but tease Owen using one of his own pet names against him.

Owen was not impressed. Then again he was a far cry from home and his specialised workshop. He would have to venture inside as Brian was tugging him inside he had little choice. He had to ask one last time, "Why did you need to come here?"

Brian rolled his eyes and just for a fraction of a second dropped the act. "You are baiting a sociopath. I want my car to have a better kick than an agency car."

Owen had shrugged off the answer and agreed. He was curious to see just how much Brian knew about cars. He'd seen the look of longing on his face when Dom and the others had been tasked with driving. After all Owen could play it off as appeasing his boy-toy if anyone asked.

The shop was what you would expect of a car shop. The shop wreaked of alloys and chrome. It was a smart play on the owner's part. It was only if you looked beneath the surface then you would see the less legal deals taking place. He'd thought he would be bored going around the place. This was nothing like his own custom made garage back home in London. He was finding the trip worth it for the look on Brian's face, he was in his element and enjoying himself.

"Man this place is great."

Owen loved the way O'Conner was able to show his enthusiasm but in a way that never broke cover. It was smart. "What do you want to buy?"

Brian gripped his arm and pulled him over to the engine parts he wanted. He was pointing to several pieces. They were the types of parts only an expert would know would help improve the speed of your car. Yes, O'Conner was definitely more than just a pretty face.

Over the other side of the room Johnny Tran entered into Harry's. One of his gang worked at Harry's and gave him the head's up about Shaw and arm-candy being there. Tran wanted to observe the couple in greater detail - there was something odd about them. Shaw treated this one with way more care than he had ever known of any of Shaw's playthings. It was almost as if he truly cared about this Brian. He didn't think he would ever see the day where Shaw would care for another human being. The question remained, could he use this?

He stepped up to them, he had no doubt that Shaw had seen him. "What a surprise Mr Shaw."

"Mr Tran. Excuse us it seems Brian has a long shopping list." Shaw replied with a surprising fondness.

Brian did not like the way the creep was staring at him. This was not the gay cousin this was Tran. Owen had caught the looks as well. His words were cordial but Owen was looking at Tran like he was thinking of where to bury the body.

Tran watched the lover with an eagle eye. He gave nothing away but there must be more to him. Shaw would not waste his time with an airhead, would he?

If this had been someone else he would have risked threatening them but he wasn't suicidal so he left. He needed to make sure Toretto and his team turned up. If they screwed up, he would take the sister until they made things right.

* * *

Dom knew what was supposed to happen. This was a milk run to test their abilities as a team. It was insulting and not even a good test of his skills.

Vince looked at the cargo they'd hauled. It was cellphones and he was guessing tobacco in the other crates. "We did all this for what?"

"A chance at the big catch." Dom reminded him. He was careful in his words but knew Vince would catch his hidden meaning. They wanted to catch Tran with what they were all sure would be coke and diamonds. It had to be for how nervous and jumpy he was.

"I hear ya. It will be good to have this guy off our back," Vince replied, remembering to play his part.

Dom sent a coded message to Tran and closed the garage door. There was a siren in the background but he dismissed it. There was no way the FBI wouldn't have told authorities to stay clear.

Only the sirens were getting closer, he looked at Vince and Letty. His partners in crime to speak all agreed that the sirens were getting closer.

Letty spat out, "Fucking hell we've got to get out of here."

Dom nodded but knew that Tran would be spitting mad. He had to move quick to avoid a costly retribution.


	9. LA: City of Angels? Pt 5

**Chapter 7: LA: City of Angels? pt 4**

The sirens closing in on the warehouse were just the start. Dom had underestimated just what a shot show was going to develop. He hoped at the time it was just the loss of the goods he would have to explain.

That would not be the case.

Tonight there was a coordinated raid by the LAPD to take down the criminal empire owned by Johnny Tran. The horrific chain of events set off by this raid might not have ever happened. Well, if only the Agencies within law enforcement could learn to speak to each other.

It would have stopped an eager LAPD Detective trying to make a name for himself. He was young and had only just earned his shield. He saw what looked like stolen goods coming into a property known to be Johnny Tran's. He was eager and jumped the gun.

The Detective managed to convince his Captain to arrest Tran at the same time as seizing the goods. The Captain only saw the positive press. He never stopped to think about the corruption and how no one had ever managed to score a conviction yet.

They had no idea that their desire to get ahead of their colleagues would put some undercover FBI in harm's way.

He was at the club enjoying what he saw as another successful night. Johnny knew that he was right and his Dad was wrong. He could strike out on his own - he didn't need Daddy's help.

Yes, okay he had some shady friends. It was high risk but high yields and he was down that.

"I told you cousin ... we will own the streets."

Lance returned the toast but the champagne flew out of his hands. Where had the police come from? What was going on? Why had not been informed?

He grunted as his face slammed into his table. He would not give the pigs the satisfaction of his pain.

"Johnny Tran you are under arrest for ..."

He drowned out the Miranda he'd heard it enough times to know it off by heart. He was not interested. He would be out of jail soon enough. He paid enough to the right people to be sure of that much. The officer hauled him to his feet.

He spat out the blood all over the Officer's shoes. He'd made a note of the badge number, he was already planning his revenge. Although this idiot was low on his list. He was going after his 'new' drivers first. It was so obvious that they had tipped off the police or screwed up during their milk run.

He would make them all pay.

No one disrespected Johnny Tran and lived to tell the tale.

Dom stormed into the office, the fury radiating off him. Penning didn't get a chance to explain anything as Brian and Shaw stormed through to his office as well.

"Who just tried to kill our agents?" O'Conner demanded to know.

Penning was wary of O'Conner's tone, it was a quiet deadly tone. It was not the tone of a good Agent. It was one that suggested revenge was high on their agenda. He was quick to ask his Agent, "Why?"

O'Conner's look was such that it was obvious he was questioning his intelligence. "Dom, Vince and Letty now will have targets on their back."

"You sure?" Penning asked. He suspected it but was living in hope that they could rescue the situation.

Shaw was the one to dash those hopes into the ground. "Oh Tran will have a hit list ... Your three agents followed by whichever Copper gave him a fat lip."

"So what do we do?" Penning asked with mounting frustration.

Shaw shrugged, "You put low key protection on your agents and hope you catch Tran in the act."

Penning was not a stupid man. You did not rise as far in the FBI if you are stupid. "You are planning something."

Shaw smirked at him and he was beginning to dread that smile. He hooked his arm with O'Conner before saying, "It is best you don't know ... Plausible deniability."

It was sentence that should fill him with dread but didn't. He would overlook it for results. "Where are you going?"

Shaw grinned, "To get Johnny released on bail and explain I am disappointed in him."

With his bit said the couple walked out. Penning was not too sure he liked what he saw forming before his eyes. O'Conner had a husband and didn't deserve his suspicions. He he was almost certain Shaw was trying to seduce O'Conner but he couldn't prove it.

He wished he could work out the connection between Shaw and O'Conner. He was almost certain all the questions could be answered if he knew that one thing.

Brian was back at Owen's, having got Tran out. It was mildly amusing to see the criminal pale upon seeing who had got him released. it was getting uncomfortably familiar. He should not feel so welcome in a place that was not his own place, the one he had made his home with his husband. Christ, he needed to hear Carter's voice. This job was taking over his head and that was dangerous. His hand was calling the number before he even knew it, "Carter."

"Hey darlin." Brian rasped out. It was so good to hear Carter's voice.

"You okay?" Carter asked him, concern evident in his voice.

Brian smiled even though Carter would not be able to see it. "Better for hearing you."

It might have been sappy but it was the truth.

He could hear Carter's smile through the phone even if he couldn't see him. His husband was quick to respond with,

"Love you too babe. The case getting you down?"

What a question. It was one that both summed up the entire problem and thus made it impossible to answer. "You have no idea. I wish I could tell you. Stupid secrets act."

Carter laughed hearing his sullen tantrum brewing. "You know you don't have to work for the Feds."

It was so tempting to take him up on the offer. Brian took a deep breath as he replied, "I know babe. Most days I like my job."

Carter hated the way Brian was far away and the company he was keeping. He had still not figured out how to get Brian away from Shaw. He had to figure a way without tipping his hand or Shaw spilling all his secrets. It was a precarious situation that he was not finding the least bit amusing.

"Don't forgot home." Carter said softly, worrying that was what was happening.

"Never."

Carter could hear Shaw shout, "Fucking hell. We have to go Tran has gone off the deep end and snatched Vince."


	10. LA: City of Angels? Pt 6

**Chapter 7: LA: City of Angels? pt 6**

Brian wanted to laugh at the felt like many years ago he had worked at this station. It was before he met Carter and moved to the FBI. He had both loved and hated his time with the LAPD. His looks had often meant he was not given the respect he deserved. There was only so many times a boy was willing to play bait with Vice before he lost his temper.

It was that temper that saw him moved to the undercover operations. With that move it had been a short hop skip and a jump to the FBI. All it had taken was one joint operation for the FBI to poach him. His old boss, Tanner was still spitting mad over the whole affair. He would phone him once in a while to see if he still liked his job. Brian didn't have the heart to say that there wasn't a hope is hell's chance he would ever come back.

So here he was back at his old station. He was back playing gangster moll. Well it was no doubt going to stir up the gossip. The sad part was he was trying to give a shit.

And failing. He was not to sure what that said about him.

Owen was frowning at him, "You okay?"

"You know I used to work here?" Brian said it as a half question. He already knew the answer in reality. It was one of the things that he'd come to accept. Owen knew way too much about him. He just didn't know why?

"Yeah I know. Are you ..."

Brian shrugged. He had a plan of action. He was wearing a two thousand dollar suit as it had been a gift from Carter. It was also part of his cover. There was no way any partner of Owen's would wear rags. A bespoke was like a good suit of armour. It could make you feel invincible. It was the feeling he was channeling right now.

The Booking officer looked up, "Can we help you?"

Owen smiled although it held no warmth, just polite indifference. "I hope so. I need to speak to the Detective in charge of the Johnny Tran case."

That caught his attention. He had looked Brian up and down and dismissed him. Good. It was what Brian was hoping for. Owen had promised he could play with the good detectives as well. They should have some entertainment in this giant shitstorm. If all was going according to plan, Owen's lawyer should have softened him up.

They needed him arrested but only when they had all the evidence to indict. It was stupid that they were having to bail him out so they could save FBI agents. Brian swore to himself that he would make heads roll. He would not tolerate anything else. It annoyed the hell out of him when people played with UC agents lives. The undercover agents were the ones who took the risks.

The Detective came to the door and paled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brian smirked, "I'm with my partner." He was holding Owen's hand and looking giddy in love.

"You are not meant to be a criminal." The Detective hissed, not bothering to hide his horror. The last thing he'd heard, O'Conner had made good and joined the FBI.

Brian smirked, "Who is a criminal Murphy? We're just businessmen."

Murphy did not look amused, "Are you so close to all your business associates?"

Brian shook his head, "No Luke is special."

He sure as shit wasn't going to give Owen's real name. He remembered Owen saying that his current ID's read as Luke Evans, a welsh businessman.

Murphy looked like he wanted to say a lot more on the situation. "Whatever. Why are you here?"

Owen took over the speaking. "You have detained one of my business contacts in LA. I need him back."

"The law doesn't work like that here."

Owen laughed softly, "I know that you have zero evidence to hold him. It is unfair to deny him a chance to conduct business whilst you investigate." He then turned to look at Brian, ignoring the Detective. "You still work on the assumption of innocent until proven guilty over here, right?"

"We should do." Brian responded deadpan.

He watched the Detective flush red at the insult. He could see the moment when Murphy realised he was on thin ice. He would be much better served to release Tran and put surveillance on him. It wouldn't bother them much anyway. They would get him out and part company.

"Why are you breaking my balls?" The Detective whined.

Brian wanted to laugh in his face. He was not covering himself with glory right now. "We're not. Look you know you have to release him. You can stick as much surveillance on him as you like. Maybe you will catch a lucky break?"

He could see the moment the idea sunk in. "Won't that make your life difficult?"

Brian rolled his eyes. It was such a cliche. Plus, he and Owen had ways to avoid surveillance - they both had the training for it. They needed Tran out. If he was planning revenge better for him to do it. Tran was easier to track than if the revenge got outsourced. "We're not crooked!"

Murphy didn't seem sure of it. In fairness to the Detective they were trying to get a notorious criminal released.

It took an hour but Tran's release happened. He was looking okay considering his stay. There was the odd bruise from some rough housing no doubt. Brian wondered who had put it there?

Tran blanched, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

He was at least smart enough not to say anything in the middle of the police station.

Owen was friendly, patting him on the shoulder. "Nonsense old friend. Let's get out of here."

Tran wanted to get out of here. That much was obvious. Brian could tell he was uneasy about coming with him and Owen. It showed he had some smarts. Just not enough.

The entered the Limo. It was ostentatious but served its purpose. "To the Lure on Santa Monica Blvd."

Tran looked out of the window. "It was a set up."

Owen had wondered how long it would take. It was disappointing that they had not even got down the street before he started to talk. He would hope Tran had a bit more about him.

Brian watched as Owen tilted his head to the side. Sarcasm dripping in his response of, "You think?"

"It was the drivers!"

He would do all he could to shift blame. It was hardly a shock.

Owen hummed as if he was pondering that excuse. "You maybe right but Brian went to check on them. They're clean and not even narcs so what is your next excuse."

So there was more to pretty boy. Tran was jealous. Owen did get everything he ever wanted. It was not fair but it was the way of the world. Power and money tend to have nice advantages. What they didn't get being a scary bastard secured.

"Let me get the stuff back." Tran asked. He would not beg. He was too proud and he knew that Shaw hated whiners.

"How do you propose to do that?"

Tran was working on it. The Authorities had seized it and would have to move it to the large warehouse on the outskirts of town. He would have to intercept the delivery.

"I can make it right."

He would go and chase down those scum drivers and force them to do it. It was the least they could do. He would get his revenge on them. He would keep his street cred. He would prefer to have killed every last one of them. Still he wasn't stupid - the last person he was willing to make an enemy of was Owen Shaw.

Owen just sighed as if everything was just a big imposition. It kind of was but not for the reasons Tran thought.

As soon as he they dropped him off, Tran was issuing orders. "Get me those drivers by any means necessary."

They heard what stunt Tran had pulled. Brian could admit that he was thinking nothing like an FBI agent should.

"Sir I need a location for Tran and Vince."

Brian was listening to the crap. "Sir with all due respect he has taken Dom, Letty and Vince for criminal reasons. I want to get them back."

It was a good job there was no technology that could let him strangle someone through the phone.

"Yes I'm well aware we're speeding. We are doing so to try and save agents lives."

Brian hoped he sounded reasonable. He saw Owen's glance in the mirror and was guessing he was failing. There was no way he would be looking so amused otherwise. It was kind of ridiculous that they were speeding through the streets of LA but could still be snarky.

"We will do what is necessary and lawful Sir."

Brian was starting to get seriously annoyed with his people. They wanted him undercover and working with Shaw and then they kept questioning him. He was just trying to rescue his colleagues!

"Sir. I need the location."

Brian breathed a sigh of relief and relayed the information. It caused them to do a break neck turn and reverse their flow. It was for the best. He was racing for the highway out of town. There was a silver lining. It was so late that there was unlikely to be much traffic.

Owen did raise a valid point, "What are we going to do when we get there?"

It was a good question. Brian shrugged, "We'll figure it out once we see the situation."

It was a lot of trust to put in someone. He was not willing to look at why he was willing to trust Shaw. He knew it was stupid but there was a part of him that knew no harm would come to him. Well not from Owen anyway.

On the highway. They reviewed the situation. To sum it up - epic fuck up.

Brian wanted to bring Tran a world of pain. He didn't care about orders. Owen ran Tran's car off the road. He would let the authorities that were catching up deal with him. Their focus was on the Agent injured.

It was not like they could afford to stop. Vince was stuck to the side door of the semi - trussed up with barbed wire. Jesus it was barbaric. He could see the way the wire dug into the Agents arm. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy.

The radio was working, "O'Connor."

Brian was going to have to discuss matters of timing with his bosses. Still he was a good agent so he responded, "Yes sir."

"The truckers are armed."

 **Perfect.**


	11. LA: City of Angels? Pt7

Chapter 7: LA: City of Angels? Pt7

Brian was trying to think of a way the situation could be more fucked up. He was drawing a blank because he had scared, armed truckers. You didn't need to be a prophet to know this wasn't going to end well.

Owen was racing up to the location of the Semi. He could see Vince stuck on the side of the truck unable to move. He used the zoom focus on his binoculars to check on him.

"The bastard!"

Shaw looked at him for a brief second. It was all the driver was willing to spare from his attention on the road. "What?"

"Vince is stuck to the cabin door and bleeding ... Fuck me. He used barb wire." He didn't bother to hide his horror as it was a despicable thing to do. It wasn't even something Brian would do to his own worst enemy.

Shaw sped up to see if there was anything they could do. Tran better hope the FBI throw the book at him because if they didn't. He was going to take a pound of flesh out of the smarmy gits arse. He didn't know how they could get the Agent off the Semi unless the trucker stopped. He wished for once that they were in a normal cop-car. They didn't have the precision engines of his or Brian's car but they did have blue lights. It was the type of authority symbol that people paid attention too.

Vince was not looking like he had long to live. Brian could see the red liquid dripping down his arm. There was too much blood and he didn't have a lot to spare. Brian could guess the trucker wasn't going to stop. The driver would be able to see Vince in his mirrors and if that hadn't made him stop. Nothing would.

"Get me close!" He bellowed to Shaw.

Owen didn't understand where his partner was going with this. Still he was good enough to back the play and hope it became clearer. He put his foot on the gas. It was a delicate game of speed and agility. The trucker was starting to panic for whatever reason and was starting to weave all over the road. Owen was good but the sports car was not strong enough to endure the weight of a truck.

"What's the play?"

Brian took off his seatbelt and stood up. He didn't think about how strong the wind was in his face. He didn't think about the odds against what he was about to do. He had to focus on what he wanted to achieve.

"Closer!" He wasn't close enough yet. There was no he would make it yet.

Shaw got a sickening feeling. He could see what O'Conner was trying to achieve. The guy was insane. There was a cool customer and there was plain crazy!

"Don't even think about it!"

Brian would have snorted or made some other rude gesture. He just didn't have the energy or the time to spare. He had to do it now before he lost his nerve.

"Never do!" And he leapt.

"Duck!" Came the shout from Owen.

Brian took the hint and in doing so missed a gut full of buckshot. He could get a close up look of Vince's arm and it was bleak. He wasn't sure if they could save the arm. Then there was the risk of an amputation under these conditions.

Vince tried to swat him away, "Get out of here. I'm dead anyway."

Brian pouted because that was just rude. He had not gone to all this effort for it to go to waste. It was more than likely a wasted effort. "F.B.I!"

The trucker responded with another firing of his gun. Fucker. When all this was over, he was going to audit this driver and makes his life as miserable as possible. This was going to take some finesse. He was glad he had wire cutters in his back pocket.

Shaw was keeping up with him. Brian would love the help but he understood that Shaw was the exit ticket. This was delicate work not helped by the fact they were going at seventy miles an hour.

With a last snip, Vince was free. They were still not out of the woods. He had to get them off the truck and he couldn't jostle Vince. Brian wasn't too sure how much the other Agent could endure.

Boom. Another gunshot.

That settled it. They couldn't carry on, he signalled Owen to get close. This was not going to be graceful. He hooked his arms around Vince's middle and threw them into the back of the car. The only concession he could make to the injuries was to make sure Vince landed on him.

He felt the thud reverberate through him as they landed back in the car He was glad to be still breathing and safe. When Vince was safe he'd definitely be going after the truck driver.

Owen was pulling the car over, even as Brian was delivering what basic triage he could. The best thing he could was to be on the phone calling air-support.

"Get me an air-ambulance now! I have an agent down who won't survive if you don't."

Shaw sat on the uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting for the news on Agent Vince. "The stubborn bastard will be alright." He tried to assure Brian.

That earned him a weak smile. "He is a tough bastard but he won't survive losing the arm."

Owen knew what he meant. The Agent was bone deep F.B.I and if he wasn't an agent then he wouldn't know who he was. He needed to channel O'Conner's focus in in a different direction. "Let's focus on more important things."

Brian dreaded the answer to his next question. He just wanted to go home and hug Carter. Then he wanted Carter to do filthy things to him all night long. "Like what?"

"Well I want to make sure Tran never see's the light of day and then we need to talk about the next target."

Brian wanted to pout and scream and do so many other things unbecoming of a grown ass adult. "This should be good, who?"

"The drug lord Braga."

Brian despite himself replied, "No one else has ever got a photo of him."

Shaw snorted, "Well I've done business with the asshole. Mind you he wasn't pretty enough for me to want to take a photo of him ... If you catch my meaning."

Brian knew without a shadow of a doubt that any chance of a break had disappeared. He knew it the minute Shaw mentioned Braga's name. He could ask Shaw not to say anything for a few days. It wouldn't do any major harm and yet he found himself staying silent. If he did ask and Shaw agreed, then he would be beholden to the guy. It was not a state Brian wanted to be in as he wasn't stupid.

There was another reason bugging him and he didn't want to delve into the feeling at all. He didn't want to discuss Carter with Shaw. There was something between Carter and Shaw that he didn't want answers to yet. That in itself was another thing to piss him off.

 _But it was true what they said, love could make you blind to a person's faults._


	12. Where is the line? 1 of 4

**Chapter: Where is the line? Pt 1/4**

Brian wasn't a coward. He phoned his husband to let him know what was going on. He hated L.A and wished he was back in D.C. He knew what he felt in the capitol about everything. Here he was just confused. He squashed down those feelings assuming it was just missing Carter from so far away. He heard his husband speak and started the conversation.

"Hey Babe."

Brian could feel the pregnant pause and winced. So much for enjoying a chance to catch up with his husband. He could already tell this was going to be a difficult conversation. It was like being on a collision course but having no chance to jump out of the way.

Carter sighed. "I'm not going to like this conversation am I?"

Brian pouted even though it could have no effect. After all, it was not like Carter could see him which in part was the problem. Still Brian couldn't help but be defensive. "I haven't said anything yet."

Carter snorted on the end of the line. He was not impressed that much was obvious, "And that is why I know something is wrong."

That was the trouble with marriage. Your spouse always knew you too well in a good marriage anyway. Brian knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. "The F.B.I are extending my time in L.A."

"I see."

Brian winced hearing his hubby's tone. Oh boy. If he was home there would be hell and so many arguments. He needed to make one thing clear to Carter, "I want to be with you babe."

"Are you sure?" Came the silky question. He said it so calm and detached it was all the more damning. Wow, Carter was pissed with with him.

Which pissed Brian off because his job is not a new thing. He'd been an F.B.I agent for as long as they had known each other. "Yeah I am. You know what I haven't got time for this." Brian wasn't going to apologise for his job .

Carter stopped sighing and huffing. Brian hoped he'd realised he'd taken it a step too far,

"Corazon I didn't mean it."

Brian snorted at that. He was not one of Carter's nightclub guests. You couldn't soothe his hurts with a magnum of champagne. "Yes you did and you know it." Brian wouldn't let him off the hook. For him things were simple and he hoped Carter would see it his way. "Look I still love you Carter. The question is whether you trust me or not?"

It was a dirty move but Brian stopped the call then. It was an asshole move but Carter was being one so he deserved it.

Brian couldn't see how pale Carter was throughout the conversation. Carter was being terse because he didn't know how much Shaw had told Brian. Shaw was playing games with more than just his businesses - this was his love life. He felt like he was losing Brian and he couldn't do anything to fix it. Well not without risking Brian's cover and causing him danger which was a big no. His other choice was revealing some truths that would definitely make him lose Brian.

* * *

Owen had heard the back end of the conversation. It wasn't so much him eavesdropping on the call, as him not being deaf. The last part of the conversation had been - **loud.**

"I have someone you can take your frustrations out on." He offered hoping to distract his partner.

Brian perked up, "What? And that doesn't like something I should be encouraging."

Owen smirked, "And yet I hear no reprimand."

Brian shrugged as he couldn't say anything without being a hypocrite. He did what was necessary to make sure the bad guys got locked up. He couldn't find it in him to have a go at something he would do. There was a part of him that hoped the scum ran. He would enjoy the chase to get rid of the frustrations his call had given him.

Of course, he should be careful what he wished for. They'd tracked the perp to the back streets of Downtown. He'd run seeing Shaw so at least he wasn't too stupid. Brian had given physical chase while Owen tracked him in the car. He burst through another abandoned squat. The fucker could run. Oh hell no.

He thought he could escape.

Brian had taken up free-running a while ago as it made him quicker. He wanted to be more agile and served as better cardio-exercise than normal running. He jumped up onto the roof and over to the adjacent one like it was nothing. He swore he could hear the perp say something like terminator.

Hah. He burst through a final door and loved Park's face realising the game was up. He had nowhere to go.

"You got nowhere to go Park." Brian told him.

"Fuck you." Was all Park spat back, hardly the most witty retort.

Brian smirked, showing he wasn't even a little phased. "You ain't my type. Not pretty enough."

Owen chuckled, "No one is luv but don't tease Mr Park with things he could never have."

Brian shrugged, not wanting to be in this place any longer than he had to be. He hated this area. "I'm a married man and not that type of boy. I just want a name and we'll be gone."

Park rolled his eyes, "Is this supposed to be good cop and bad cop?"

Brian laughed out loud at the ridiculous question, "You do know who that is, right? I mean you ran away from him quick enough."

Park flushed as he had and would do it again. There was no good reason for a man like Shaw to want him for something. "Of course I know Mr Shaw!"

Brian wanted to grin at the way Owen preened. He couldn't as it would undo all his good work. He said tight-lipped radiating a pissed off attitude, "So what I'm the cop?"

Park shook his head, as he could see he was being stupid. "Nah he'd ave gutted you if you were."

Brian relaxed, sensing they were getting somewhere. "So I need the location of next race?"

"Korea town by the nightclub Campos owns."

Park could think he was being clever but it was cool. It was all Shaw needed for current intel. It was time to go and talk to Brian's bosses.

* * *

Brian always adored talking about things rather than actually taking action. He loved to hear his bosses tell him what he can and cannot do in order to protect his life. He had never minded it too much when he worked in the UC office. The UC handlers had ran operations and knew what it meant to risk your own neck.

Here they were paper pushers trying to issue ridiculous diktats.

Stasiak sneered at Shaw and Brian. "LA have been trying to nail Braga for two years ... And you think you two can just waltz right in there?"

Shaw pointed at himself and smirked as he reminded the room, "Criminal. Of course I can."

Penning didn't doubt it. His Agent wasn't seeing the bigger picture. "You will always land on your feet Shaw. It is my agent I am worried about. You see anyone we have sent in has come back in a body bag."

Brian could be warmed by the sentiment but he was raring to go. Carter had pissed him off earlier. A mission to sink his teeth into would do him good. It would be especially good if he had to play someone else for few days. He settled it, "But I already have a cover."

"You are going to play his bit on his side?"

Shaw shook his head, "Not the airhead. It won't work Braga would be suspicious. Airheads are good for a one-night stand I wouldn't keep them around."

Brian fluttered his eyelashes, "So the Executive Assistant that provides all services?"

Toretto frowned, "Isn't that a cliché that would make them suspicious?"

Shaw snorted, "Nope it is the quickest way to get in."

Brian added on top, showing how sync they were, "And I would be treated as part of the furniture ... So they would be more likely to talk in front of me."

Penning wasn't sure he liked what he was seeing. What he couldn't do was deny the results it was bringing. He would keep his eye on O'Conner. He did not like the way Shaw was eyeing his by like a prime-piece of steak.


	13. Where is the line? 2 of 4

**Chapter: Where is the line? Pt 2/4**

The nightclub was just like you would expect. Brian had never felt uncomfortable in a nightclub even before he started dating Carter. Since he married Carter it was even more true. It was a heaving room, full of egos desire and alcohol. It would usually make an explosive mix but today even more so.

Shaw was sitting in the car pouting as they pulled up to the club. Brian couldn't help but smirk at his 'employers' pout. Although he didn't know many executive assistants who wore Tom Ford. It hinted at just how _special_ an assistant he was. It was a good job that Brian didn't care what they thought about him.

Brian had a sly grin on his face as he informed Shaw. "You know _sir_ that you can't as the boss ... Drive your own car to a meeting."

Brian wasn't enjoying this moment at **all.** No, he was lying, he so was. He could admit it.

Shaw did know this. He was well aware of how important appearances were - especially in the Underworld. Shaw narrowed his eyes at the sass. He did remark instead, "Don't get used to driving my car."

Brian shrugged it off, "I prefer my Skyline." Seeing the pout on Owen's face Brian found himself adding. "Not that it isn't a lovely car."

"It's a Rice-Rocket no precision." Owen retorted.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Ready?"

Owen wasn't willing to be a cliché and say, 'Born Ready.' Yet, this would be a walk in the park. He owned Braga but he'd taught the crime lord a thing or two, during their association. The git was much better at hiding for one which is why he had to get to Campos first.

As soon as they entered an associate of Campos' was leading them through to the office. A lone figure was waiting by his desk,

"Mr Shaw."

Owen tilted his head and sat with Brian standing next to him. Brian was waiting to follow Shaw's lead. Shaw decided to ignore the others. He turned to Brian, "You're not sitting next to me?"

Brian huffed, "This is a business meeting Mr Shaw."

There was a salacious grin on Shaw's face as he replied. "You were calling me Owen five minutes ago."

Campos whistled to gain their attention. He wasn't blind to the chemistry between the pair. He didn't like men but he wasn't blind and Shaw had hit the mother load with this man. He was pretty and capable. "Er I think we should get down to business?"

Brian sat down next to Shaw at ease, affecting a casual sprawl. Owen liked Brian but it was these little things that was making like turn into adoration. "Let's ... I need a deal to go down and your boss will gain a handsome reward."

Giselle was curious by this guy, Mr Shaw. She was well aware the man was the puppet master who was yanking her bosses strings. He didn't look like the monster that hid under the bed.

Campos was smart enough to stay deferential to his guest. He might look like a businessman but this man was War in a suit. You didn't go to war unless you knew you could win. It was not good business sense.

"Mr Braga seemed to think you were moving on to other business ventures."

Shaw smirked, and it was down right dirty. Brian slid a fraction closer to emphasis his play. It was too easy not to guess and they made it look effortless. "I was taking my time to pursue something worthwhile."

He kept it simple, squeezing Brian's knee. It was clear just what he was looking for.

Campos was not sure how to reply so left it at, "It seems your endeavour was successful."

Shaw settled back on his seat, looking smug and certain, "Yes it was. So now I need to entertain new pastures."

Brian affected a bored gaze as he let Owen talk business. It took an hour before they were ready to leave. All he had to do was sit around and look pretty. Brian wanted them to dismiss him as the pretty arm candy. He would learn more that way if they ignored him.

Dom had seen Brian and Shaw enter, making an impression with the club goers. He wanted to snicker seeing the inscrutable look Campos was giving the pair. It wasn't like he was the only one trying to figure out the relationship between the pair. It was weird the dynamic developing between the two. It was none of his business but if he was Brian's husband ... He'd get to LA sooner rather than later.

He wished he had his cuffs, he would love to arrest this 'Dwight' on the principle of the matter. He was a freaky, creepy man who looked like he wanted to eat both him and Letty. To be fair, he was hoping the guy made a clumsy pass with Letty. She was undercover so could hand the guy his ass and not worry about the paperwork. This part of the job was like Christmas for Letty.

Dom watched a stunning brunette make her way towards him. He would call her pretty but had a feeling should he voice that opinion... She would hand him his ass. The woman according to most reports was the competent second to Braga. So the fact she was in town hinted something big was going down. He could tell she was sizing him up in those few seconds.

"So you are the one making waves on the street?"

Dom wasn't a master of roles like O'Conner. He had to work at undercover usually, not today. He loved to race and the confidence of a street racer wasn't a cover for him. "Am I? ... I just race. It is not my fault if people get excited."

He grimaced in disgust at yet another statement the puke machine was making. Dom made a decision and knew Letty would back him. "Is that puke machine what your boss is looking for?"

The woman tilted her head to the side and you could tell she was debating something. "Are you saying you're better?"

Dom could hear the attempt to challenge him. He was better at this game and he wasn't a rash street racer any more. "Baby it depends, do you want a wannabe racer or a driver?"

This was good, she was smirking. The other choice was to make a false arrest on the puke machine. Giselle snorted so at least he had amused her.

"Come with me."

Dom looked at Letty who had fallen into step with him. It wasn't like he had much choice in the matter. Giselle poke up despite the obvious business meeting. She wanted to see if the drivers knew their meeting people. She smelled a trap and she wanted to see where the chips would fall.

If she had been dealing with the average agent it might have worked. Brian wanted to snort at the blatant ploy.

"He wants to drive for you boss." Was all she said.

Brian could play a part to perfection, "I've wanted to race the Street King for a while."

Misdirection was an art form. Brian was the master at. He wanted to play up Dom's skills and keep Campos' attention from digging too deep. Owen was quick enough to pick up the thread.

"You think he is better than me."

Brian shook his head with a smirk, "Over a quarter of a mile it would be _intriguing_."

Now Campos paid attention. The blonde was more than furniture. Anyone who was anyone knew Shaw could drive. If he was asking his paramour about his driving skills then he respected the blonde's opinion.

Campos asked the one question he needed to know, "You know each other."

Dom shook his head, he was a street racer. "Do I look like I could afford to run in their circle?"

Brian had to bite back a smirk. If you were going to make a play that would be the right one. Campos had scrapped his way to his position. He would respect anyone who was trying to do the same as they wouldn't threaten him.

He chuckled, "Well if Mr Shaw is happy for you to move his merchandise, so am I."

Shaw sneered, "I want a driver not a bragger like the idiot outside on the club floor."

Campos had the good grace to look sheepish for lack of a better word. "Well drivers are in short supply for now." Was all he said as an almost apology.

Such a simple explanation for what in reality was a lot more twisted. Campos and Braga had a simple standard operating procedure. Drivers were expendable. Drivers had a tendency to die as quick as the undercover FBI agents in this organisation.

 _Would Dom be able to avoid the trap with O'Conner's and maybe Shaw's help?_


	14. Where is the line? 3 of 4

**Chapter: Where is the line? Pt 3/4**

The Job came around soon enough. The meeting with the handlers had gone well. By well, Penning and Stasiak had made several demands and Owen along with Brian had struck them down. It was not working well for their bosses this partnership any more. Shaw and O'Conner were forming a true partnership. It was going to benefit them in the field but it was not going to sit well with the brass.

"What do you mean no trackers!"

Dom rolled his eyes at Stasiak as the statement was self-explanatory enough. "What I said. I like breathing and I will not let you fuck that up."

Penning was looking at their 'consultant' and asked for his opinion. "What do you think?"

Shaw snorted, "I think Stasiak shouldn't handle dangerous undercover plots. Well unless the bureau likes losing your Agents. I would imagine it would not be cost effective."

Penning didn't miss the smirk on Brian's face. In the interest in harmony Penning didn't ask his Agent's opinion. He would imagine Stasiak might end up with a broken nose if he did. "What is your suggestion? I will not leave the pair unprotected."

O'Conner looked up with anger. He didn't like the question. Penning got a response of, "We are the protection and no, you won't be able to track us either."

Stasiak zinged back, "Why doing something you don't us to know?"

O'Conner snickered, "Christ you're fucking naive. You will both want plausible deniability. I thought the entire arrangement with O.. Shaw was based on deniability."

There was dead silence in the room. Brian had never been one to pull his punches. He wanted this discussion over so he made it happen. The meeting broke up not long after that and Dom, Letty, Owen and Brian left eager not to have their covers blown.

Stasiak was waiting for the door to close before turning to his boss. "What are you going to do to keep O'Conner in line. Shaw is definitely worming his way underneath O'Conner's infamous ice."

It was rare insight from the Agent. Penning knew he was right too, they would have to do something. O'Conner was too valuable an asset with his skill-set to lose. He knew one thing he could do ... bring in a distraction. He wondered if Carter Verone would come to town for a few days to visit his dear husband.

Penning had no idea that he was playing into Shaw's hands.

* * *

The driving job was crap and boring in Dom's mind. There was no skill in this job. It wasn't even as if they were cheating and using their pull with law enforcement to ease their way. The satellite system guiding them from their pick-up to drop off point was state of the art. He would be asking his bosses just how the crooks had got hold of _their_ toys. It was FBI issue. Letty was leading the pack of cars and he was the last one.

Dom was still tense. He wasn't just watching the pack of cars in their procession. He was watching out for Fenix. Fenix was a medium rank guy in the organisation. He seemed to take immediate offence with Dom's existence. Fenix's unease amused Dom. He got under the guy's skin and Fenix didn't even know why.

Dom was guessing it was the criminal's radar, having done time in Lompoc. Well it made life trickier. They were across the border and signalled to stop in a wide opening.

This whole thing smelt of a trap.

Dom picked up the gun he'd strapped to his thigh as he got out of his car. He hid the gun from the sight of the gun wielding maniac. He might not be in the same car as Letty but he knew his ex-wife would be the same. She more than likely had a knife to add to the mix. She was fond of throwing knives which had found out during their divorce.

Fenix seemed spirited with an AK47 in his hands. "Get out!"

Dom sighed and did as ordered, as much as he didn't want to. He wanted to try and limit the loss of life to Braga's cartel only if he could. So this is how they kept a cone of silence... Get the job completed and then you kill the drivers. It made a twisted sense but they'd never heard about keeping keeping staff turnover low..

Dom needed to get the wannabe big-man's attention onto him and Letty. It wouldn't be difficult, all he had to do was attack the enforcer's ego. "Look at the big man with his big gun Letty."

Letty smirked seeing the angle at play. They needed to slow things down to give Shaw and O'Conner time to back them up. A slow smirk,"Hey luv be fair." She gave Fenix a once over before finishing her thoughts with a wicked grin. "Not everyone has your assets Dom."

Dom looked Fenix up and down and let him see just how unimpressed he was with the two-bit criminal. It must have angered Fenix as Dom was now the sole focus of his fury.

Dom stared Fenix down, even as he is facing a barrel of a sawn off shotgun. He won't give the punk the satisfaction of his fear. This is it, he hears the click of the barrel. He would have one-shot to take out his gas tank. Letty's car was closer and she hadn't turned her ignition off. So they were of like mind's in that way also. He had to hope the gas had built up enough to be explosive.

The stand-off ended but it wasn't because of Dom or Fenix.

The sniper shot came out of nowhere.

Chaos reigned supreme. Dom and Letty were the first to react and did their job - they grabbed the product. Brian, who had the gun over his arm, showed them the way out as Shaw was driving. They would leave the drivers where they were and let the authorities pick them up.

It was time to use their situation to their advantage.

* * *

Campos listened to the efficient report from Giselle. He spat his coffee out hearing the last bit about Fenix.

"He's dead!"

Giselle nodded, enjoying her morning report a little more today. She was not the only one who had found Fenix to be a douche. It wouldn't be unfair to say the world will be a better place without him in it.

"That's right. Shaw's assisstant shot him for ... and I quote, 'sheer stupidity'."

Campos paled, "What did the stupid bastard do?"

Giselle didn't appreciate the shouting. It was not like it was her screw up. She could think with her actual brain. Fenix had tried to be too clever and paid with it with his life ... His arrogance had too high a price.

"Well Mr Shaw and his associate were following. He was not too happy with your performance. He has the product and the money ... We can expect a phone call soon." She explained.

Campos growled, "Expect a phone call? I'm to wait for him to call me!"

Giselle shrugged, she was not stupid enough to challenge Shaw. She didn't like her bosses but she recognised a bigger shark. "Nope I think he says he will phone the boss."

"Fuck me."

Giselle wrinkled her nose at the idea. "That won't help. Toretto is still alive if that helps."

Campos was running the idea through his mind. The racer had impressed him in the meeting they'd had. He was big and could handle himself. "How did he cope?"

"Well we have our Intel because he and his lover are still alive. He reported the facts to me."  
 _  
_

 _Letty would be spitting to hear herself described in that way. Still if it could keep them alive and bring them Braga she would play the part._

Well that was something, if the guy was still alive - Shaw liked him. "Where is he?"

Giselle shouted and the door opened. In strolled the man himself looking none the worse for wear. He was carrying a duffel bag with him. Toretto dumped the bag his feet. He peeked inside and their was half of the product he thought lost.

Things were looking up. He had written Toretto off as a driver but he could play the part of muscles. He had the build and menace if nothing else. Campos was never one to let opportunity pass him by.

"How do you fancy a job?"


	15. Where's the Line? 4 of 4

**Chapter: Where is the line? Pt 4/4**

Penning was listening to the report with varying degrees of incredulity and glee. "So you're telling me that we now have three Agents in the upper echelons of the Braga cartel?"

Brian was glad his boss didn't count Shaw as one of them. He was not blind to Owen's good points such as they were. Brian wasn't stupid - Shaw was working with the FBI whilst it suited his interests. He wasn't counting on it being a long association.

"Yeah that about sums it up Sir," was the only way Brian could respond.

Penning wasn't a stupid man, "Just like that?"

Brian snorted at the suspicion. "I go back to our previous conversation, Sir. Right now, you can report back three of your agents are in place, due to their successful operation. Would you like to lose your plausible deniability?"

Shaw handed him a tumbler of fine scotch. He drank it grateful, figuring after the clusterfuck of a day he deserved it. There was a smirk on his lips, hearing the way Brian was choosing to manage his boss.

It was for the best all things considered. Owen had given Dom half of the drugs to muscle his way into the cartel. The fact Owen had left him alive would be enough of a recommendation. Owen kept the money for the inconvenience of having to bury Fenix.

"What is happening?"

Brian had no idea how he could make this sound even vaguely lawful. In such a situation, he had to tell himself that the ends justified the means. "Well, Braga is aware Owen has issued a demand to fix his mess."

Brian just knew Penning was pinching his nose in frustration. "So this will get us closer to Braga?"

Brian snorted, "There is already a recorded phone conversation to that effect."

Penning had no choice but to let this play out. They needed the result. He could make Deputy Director with this bust if he was careful. What he didn't like was the influence Shaw was seeming to exert over his agent. The boundaries between them were coming down and he wasn't sure O'Conner was even aware. It started with little slips and using the first name.

The phone call made the decision for him.

He used the number on file, "Hello I'm AD Penning ... I'm Brian's boss. First of all, I would like to reiterate Brian is fine."

He could hear the sigh of relief down the phone.

"How can I help you, Director?" Carter found himself asking with a curious lilt to his voice.

Penning smirked as he explained, "Well it is like this..."

Carter Verone was ordering his plane even before the end of the conversation. There was no way he would let Owen Shaw destroy his marriage. Carter took a great effort to look legitimate. Brian had been a gift from the gods, attractive, funny and a career. Best of all, Brian gave him all the credibility he would ever need - an FBI Agent as a partner. The bastard had even made Carter fall in love which he didn't think he could do.

Brian looked at the luxurious chopper they were taking to their little meet and greet with Braga. "I could get used to this."

Owen patted his leg, "Only the best for you Luv."

Brian rolled his eyes at the nickname even as he smirked. This was one time he did not envy Dom getting to drive all day as part of the job. They were heading over the border to Mexico for their meeting. Brian knew his bosses would freak but it would get the job done.

The helicopter touched down outside of a town church. If they were meeting in a church then Brian wasn't quite sure what he could say. It would just be too ironic. The Chopper was him, Owen and their pilot. The pilot was part of Braga's crew, so they were already playing their parts.

"Are you going to take me to the beach after all this?" Brian asked, fluttering his lashes a little more than necessary.

Shaw chuckled, "You just want to surf."

Brian shrugged, "So what if I do." He wriggled onto Owen's lap. He caught the sneer on the pilot's face at his antics.

Owen could play indulgent any day of the week. "Whatever you want babe. I just need to close this deal first."

Brian smirked putting the weapons back over Owen's body. Owen had undergone a thorough check before the meeting. The Pilot had taken one look at him and dismissed him as the arm candy. Stupid and naive but something Brian wasn't above exploiting.

They would meet Braga with weapons. The church was beautiful even as it fell into decay. Brian wondered if it was a metaphor for the Braga cartel. He would enjoy today. As they landed Braga was standing next to Campos. They looked pleased to see their arrival. Brian was on guard. He used his role to look around in awe. What Braga saw as clueless naivety was Brian scoping exits. It would have to be the chopper. It was a good thing he and Owen could both fly the model.

Braga stepped forward, "It is nice to finally meet you in person Mr Shaw, and your _friend_."

Nice. Brian should feel dirty. Just by the way Braga said, friend. What he did instead, was smile his best vacant smile. He needed Braga to think he was nothing more than empty-headed arm candy.

Braga showed them the cars being loaded, "You will have the product you wanted soon enough."

Shaw chuckled, "I never doubted it old friend but this was not your _smoothest_ operation."

Braga shrugged it off, "Yes, good help is hard to find. I took things in hand once I realise how out of hand it got."

Shaw smirked, "Let us go inside and talk money."

Braga frowned, "Your friend is coming with us?"

Brian stopped smiling. "I don't say anything ..." He put just a hint of hesitancy in his voice as he added, "Owen would get mad if I did."

Braga had the nerve to smile. Bastard. Brian couldn't wait until he could drop the act. Owen's hand on his arm was a reminder to play his part. The best bit, Braga took it as evidence of what Brian had implied.

Brian would admit he zoned on the chatter. He was waiting for Owen's signal to explode. The delayed burst transmitter in his shirt would capture all they needed. He was grateful to get out of the dry heat within thirty minutes. He'd wriggled enough to get Owen's attention. At the same time, he shifted the taser into his pocket for easy reach.

Brian could see the drugs were safe in the cars. Dom and Letty leading them towards the US. It was just too bad they had an adaptive tracker. It would only go live when they went over the border. The FBI would be able to track the signal and meet them when it was safe to do so.

The drugs would be off the street. Now, it was up to Brian and Owen to make sure the distributor was also off the streets. The crew around Braga had reduced to Campos, and two guards.

Owen looked to Brian and stroked his hand up his arm. There was the signal. Brian had his hand out shooting the taser at one of the guards, while Owen took care of the other two.

Brian saw the weapon Braga pointed at Owen. His blood ran cold, he didn't hesitate. He used his hidden weapon. A gun made of a plastic composite. It was a gift from Owen so it was fitting he could use it save Owen. Brian clipped Braga's shoulder. He would think twice before he shot anyone ever again. It would pain him to ever raise his hand again.

Owen hadn't blinked trusting O'Conner to have his back. He focused his energy on taking out Campos, knowing he was the greatest threat. He knocked him cold out with a blow to the temple.

The guards were unconscious and Braga was on the floor in shock at his own blood.

Owen sighed, "I'll keep an eye on this one, tie the others up Luv."

Brian could have objected but he didn't. He did as Owen asked tying them up. He was sneaky using zip-ties and not using standard Agency methods. He needed his cover to hold. He could be useful arm candy, what he couldn't be was an Agent.

Braga was down and out. He couldn't say how it had happened. The damn boy toy was to blame! That much he did know. Braga might be spending his foreseeable future in prison but he wasn't there yet. He could take away the one thing Shaw seemed to care about.

He'd fell on top of a gun, knowing he would get one chance. He lifted his gun. The pain raced down his arm, he gripped it with a sheer force of will.

Shaw had seen the move. It was the last gasp move of a defeated man. He'd raised his gun at Brian, the shot would take the man's head. Owen's distance was closer it wouldn't hit too high. It was a risk but he didn't think about it. He stepped into the bullet. He was an ex-soldier and had suffered his share of bullet wounds. He fell backwards and Brian caught him.

Brian didn't think twice about it. He caught Owen with his one hand and returned fire with his other. He couldn't risk helping Owen and taking his eyes off Braga, shooting him was the only choice he had. He wouldn't exactly have nightmares over this shooting. It was more than justifiable so it wouldn't be an issue.

Shaw was on the ground, spluttering as he clutched his stomach. "Damn that stings."

"You asshole," Brian said. His harsh words belied by the worry on his face.

Shaw chuckled at the gratitude, "I couldn't him let shoot your pretty face now, could I?"

 _His piece said, he fell unconscious and knew no more._

Brian was sitting next to Shaw's bed wondering how everything got so turned around in his head. Shaw took a bullet for him. Why?

He couldn't explain it. He should be with Carter, his husband. Yet he was sitting in a god awful hospital chair, waiting for this asshole to wake up. All so he could ask him why.

Toretto was hovering by him, "You okay O'Conner?"

Brian looked up, weary and feeling his tiredness down to his bones. "Ask me after a coffee."

Dom shrugged, "Go and get one then."

Brian knew in his brain it would be a good idea. He knew no one would harm him. Armed agents were standing outside his room. The FBI were torn between glee and disbelief over his actions. Shaw and O'Conner had taken out a well-known criminal in a lawful shoot. It was a coup and in some ways - the lack of trial helped. No fancy lawyer to help him elude justice.

It took Brian ten minutes to track down good coffee and get back to Owen's room. Just as he was outside he heard a new voice. He recognised the voice and his confusion grew. He listened to his instincts and stayed out of sight. It was hard. He had wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Carter's arms. Brian was craving normality, which was rare for him.

 _So why did he get the feeling he was going further and further down the rabbit hole?_

Carter's voice was cold and hard. "Are you trying to ruin me?"

Shaw chuckled, causing himself to cough. "Oh dear, why are you worried Verone?"

"I hear you've been working _closely_ with Brian." Was all Carter said in response to the question.

Wow. That wasn't even subtle. The statement reeked of jealousy and innuendo.

Brian wondered what the hell Carter might be hinting at. He wasn't an asshole and he took his vows seriously. Carter should trust him! He'd never given Carter to doubt his fidelity.

The sad thing was his horror grew as the conversation continued. He didn't know who he was madder at in this moment. There was one thing going in Owen's favour, at least he'd rescued Brian's ass yesterday.

His brain was catching up with conversation, he would blame shock later. How could Carter know Owen unless he himself was running illegal operations?

His blood ran colder than it had ever done before. Carter was checking up on him like he was one of his goddamn assets!

Brian waited with more patience than he knew he possessed. He listened as he learnt more about his husband than he ever knew before. He couldn't help but smile as Shaw wound Carter up like a corkscrew. Carter stormed out of the room, vowing he would get to Brian first and make him see reason.

Too late.

Brian slipped back into the hospital room, Owen didn't try to look sheepish or sorry. It would be a lie he was unwilling to perpetuate. He looked up from his bed, "So now you know, what next?"

Brian didn't think about it. He loved the fact he was getting a choice in what would happen. Owen wasn't treating him like an idiot. "I want you healed, then we get Reyes because there is a bastard who needs stopping. Oh, and then we're going down to Miami on a hunting party."

Owen shrugged although it cost him a wince. "If that is what you wish. I would spare you having to take down Carter."

Brian snorted, "The bastard lied to me for years. It will be on my terms but he will go down."

"And in the meantime?"

Brian took a deep breath in at the implication. He hated the idea of what he would have to do. "Then I will use my training and play honey-pot for the bastard to take him down. I will ruin him and make sure he regrets ever meeting me."

Owen had always thought that the phrase went, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. It was obvious that they had never met Brian. He was the embodiment of wrath right now. He'd never looked hotter, in Owen's eyes.

Owen always liked to stir up trouble and this would be one pot he'd be happy to stir. The FBI was going to kill him when this was all over.

 _They would have to catch him first._

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	16. Fun in Rio pt1

Chapter: Trip to Rio 1/2

Brian lay in bed contemplating his life. To say he was standing at a crossroad was an understatement. He looked at Carter laying beside him and he wanted to wring his husband's neck . He'd heard all about how bad Owen was since getting back from L.A. He did adore the lines Carter tried to feed him. He had heard them all, "Owen was bad news."

Didn't Brian know, "Owen would lead him astray." And Brian's personal favourite was, "Owen was bitter because they didn't do business."

Brian didn't care. He'd used a cheap trick and whenever Carter got too loud in his vocal disagreement Brian would take him to bed. There was one place where they didn't disagree - the bedroom.

Brian was letting Carter know the bad news today. His good news at least, so he had to use his undercover skills to not show it. "Babe, I have orders to be in Brazil."

"Why you work for the FBI?" Carter asked with suspicion.

Brian snorted, "Try telling my bosses that ... I have to go where they tell me."

Carter rolled over, "You could tell them to fuck off. Work for me."

Brian laughed and went for the jugular. His breathless, "What would I do? You run nightclubs and you already have a head of security."

Carter had trapped himself in his lie. There would be no reason to have his husband work for him if he was what he appeared on paper. Brian had to stop himself thinking about the hospital visit. He wouldn't be able to keep playing the loving husband if he didn't. Brian waited for the frustrated look to appear before kissing Carter, "I know, I know. You miss me but babe I would get bored. It is never a good idea to let me bored."

Carter sighed, "I suppose I will have to let you go then."

The trouble for Carter, Brian knew exactly why he was unhappy with the idea. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He was damn good at his job. The part messing with him was - He never wanted to be undercover in his personal life. It tore at him that he had to act within his marriage.

Brian was close to starting another argument. He needed an out. He used the excuse of getting ready to escape Carter's arms. It was the easiest way without raising suspicion.

The last thing Brian wanted was to reignite the argument about Owen again. To say it was tedious would be an understatement. He was grateful for the escape. He was a good undercover agent. He never thought he would utilise those skills to fool his husband.

He was going to bring Carter's world down around him and do it with a smile on his face. He had to keep that close to his heart to survive. It was the only thought keeping him sane right now.

* * *

It had been a month since Brian had seen Owen. Brian hated to admit it but he kind of missed the criminal. Life was never boring around Owen. In a crazy way, he trusted Owen more than Carter. Owen could be a bastard but at least he was honest with him. He just wished he knew why Owen was so keen on being in his life.

Brian went through the ridiculous protocols to get into the black site office. It was a little too spy-movie like for Brian's tastes. Still, he needed to do it to get into work so he had to whatever his personal feelings. He gave himself a second to put on his game face. He was well aware no one yet was aware of Carter's activities. Owen had given Brian his word. They would take Carter down when Brian was ready.

Today he would learn just who would be the next target. Owen was in peak physical condition. It was a byproduct of both his current and former profession. As a result, he had healed in the quickest time possible. Brian noticed they had a guest. The guy had a badge on his hip, was looking at Owen like he was the Devil so definite law enforcement. The usual FBI guys were there so Brian just gave them a perfunctory nod.

It was time to get down to business.

"We have guests to our little hideaway?" Brian asked in a teasing tone. He had to do something as no one wanted to introduce the big guy.

Owen snorted, "Yeah, they don't get the idea of a black site." It was again in a teasing tone. Yet, it was also a subtle reminder of a true fact. Black sites purpose was to conceal and protect secrets. You can't be a good black site if everyone and anyone knew where you were.

Brian shrugged and held his hand out, "Brian O'Conner."

"DSS Agent Luke Hobbs," was the stiff response.

Wow. So Hobbs knew how to make friends. Brian assumed it was his cordial greeting of Owen that set him on edge. Brian didn't give a shit. He needed to stay on good terms with Owen. The fact the guy had stepped in front of a bullet for him. It made you like a guy no matter what their moral standard.

Penning started the meeting. "So Mr. Shaw tell me how you propose we manage to stop Hernan Reyes."

Shaw smirked, "I propose I rob him and bait him to come after me. I think Agent Hobbs will have no problem picking him up."

Hobbs snorted, "I sure won't." He then added, "Why would any of us be okay with you stealing?"

Shaw pointed at the Agents "Agents". He then pointed at himself, "Criminal." He thought that explained everything.

Hobbs huffed. He had targets and he took them down. Reyes had been a long-time target of the DSS so he could roll with it. If it went sideways then he could blame the FBI. He wasn't naive to catch wolves, you need wolves. He couldn't recall ever meeting a bigger wolf than Owen Shaw. "Where does blondie fit into all this?"

Brian snorted, even if he didn't like the new guy's tone. He chose not to react in the way most would expect. "Hey, Sir, just what is my job description."

Penning was in a lighter mood today it would seem. He had a wry smile, "To keep Mr. Shaw from creating too much chaos."

Hobbs wasn't too sure about that. He had seen what the others had missed. The agent was FBI because it suited him. Shaw had defined the two sides of the room as cop or criminal. Hobbs hadn't missed the fact that Shaw had failed to include O'Conner in any description. So it begged the question what were you if you were not a cop or a criminal?


	17. Fun in Rio Part 2

**Chapter: Trip to Rio Pt 2/2**

The team had managed to secure offices in a fancy work unit. The suits and the fancy cars would not have been out of place here. The only ones who took the covered route were Owen and Brian. They were the only ones who needed to protect their anonymity.

Shaw laid out the plan to the team and they would not be required. In fact, in this situation, it would be better to have the deniability. "We're going to raid one of his workhouses."

Hobbs frowned, "No one knows where the places are."

Shaw rolled his eyes, "Repeat after me ... the Concierge of Crime."

O'Conner snorted, "None of the houses are secret if you know who to ask. We've sub-contracted a team. To be honest you just need to sit back and provide us with an extraction if things go bad."

Penning huffed, not a stranger to these types of operations. "How likely is it?"

Shaw grinned, "We are about to piss off the crime lord of Rio. What do you think?"

Penning sighed, "I want a drink."

Brian snorted, "Oh, and for the sake of this assignment. I need to 'quit' Sir."

Brian handed over his gun and badge. It was a deep cover. They would never get close to Reyes while he was on the books. This would just give his cover legitimacy. It had to happen. Brian was too good at this and would not get killed over a rookie mistake.

Penning smirked, "The bureau is sorry to hear this. I hope you will reconsider."

Brian shrugged, "I'm sure I just need some time."

Hobbs watched the two leave Penning's make shift office. He saw the pensive look on the deputy director's face. "What is it?"

Penning shook his head. He kept telling himself that he was being paranoid. He just couldn't shake the feeling that O'Conner would never recollect his badge. Somehow, he was just sure this was Shaw's plan from the beginning and they had all fallen into the trap. Christ, he hoped he was wrong.

The apartment Shaw had found them, was just as you would expect. Rich but tasteful. "So this is home?"

Shaw shrugged, "I will not live in a place less than I deserve."

Brian could tease but he could deal. It was the nicest undercover digs he had ever had. "So are we doing the hit or have you subcontracted it out?"

Shaw could see the potential in Brian when he asked such smart questions. He went into mentor mode, or talent spotting mode depending on who you asked. "Why would I do that?"

Brian frowned, thinking it was so obvious it didn't need explaining. "Layer of deniability. You offer the right incentives, they will take the fall if they get caught. Al Capone made it an art form."

Shaw was wistful and sarcastic for now, as he replied, "Alas, you are wasted on the side of the cops."

Brian snickered but reminded Owen, "The loss of badge is temporary."

Shaw hummed as if he agreed. Brian didn't like that tone. He decided to change the tone of the conversation back to the business at hand. "So, are we meeting Reyes? If so, what is my role?"

Shaw smirked, "Well, you are just so pretty. No one will believe you are anything but my arm candy,"

"I will shoot you," Brian promised.

"You say the sweetest things," Owen responded clutching his heart like he was a sucker for love.

Brian snorted as he left the room. He wondered what clothes he would have to wear for this operation. The sad fact was arm candy could encompass a wide range of clothing options. He opened the bag and he knew they were not picked by the FBI that was for sure. He checked each tag and they were all designer. So it was up to him to make them look good.

He could do this.

Reyes paled on hearing his assistant. "Owen Shaw is here?"

"Yes, sir. That was how he introduced himself." 

Reyes pinched his nose. He had several delicate operations in play. He couldn't afford to have any distractions. Plus, he'd heard noise about the DSS and FBI being in the city. He could hope they were here because of Shaw. This was his city and he crushed any opposition but Reyes was not a stupid man. He couldn't hope to beat Shaw so he would do his best to be a gracious host.

"Show him in then."

Reyes watched as Shaw walked into the room with his usual confidence. His surprise was the fact he was not alone. He was guiding a male model in with a hand to the small of his back. Reyes recognised the gesture, it was a way to tell everyone else to back off. Still, who was he?

Shaw shook his hand, "Hernan, old friend, how are you?"

Reyes shook his hand, "I am not so bad. Busy. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

The innuendo in his voice wasn't hidden. Shaw just smirked,

"Well, Brian likes to keep me feeling young." He confided like it was a big secret. 

Reyes had no doubt. Still, he wasn't stupid enough to venture an opinion. It wasn't his place to ask questions. This 'Brian' may be his arm-candy but he was more trusted than his normal flavour of the month. Arm-candy was not usually invited to the meetings.

His phone rang, "WHAT!"

Owen raised an eyebrow in query. Reyes had no clue how to play this. Someone had dared to raid one of his warehouses. He couldn't admit this weakness to Shaw. The man would never do business with someone who couldn't keep his affairs in order. 

"Find out who!" Reyes shouted down the phone.

Shaw offered no official question. He just didn't care. The arm-candy spoke, "You should go and get a massage or something and relax."

Reyes wanted to roll his eyes but was smart enough not to disrespect Shaw's lover. The man had no tolerance for rudeness. "No one can give a massage good enough to deal with this stupidity."

Brian giggled, hating the act but having a little bit of fun. "Then you should do what Owen does. Dropping the building on Oakes was a nice touch."

Shaw shuddered, "The idiot tried to sell me out to Interpol." 

Dangerous eye candy was all Reyes could think. He needed to wrap this meeting up without seeming rude. He had to find the bastards who robbed his workhouse. He also needed to find out more about Shaw's partner. "Well, that may be in the cards. How can I help you today?"

Shaw explained his business and as it would see Reyes earn money. He readily agreed.

Brian tugged at his top. To call it a top was being kind. It was a mesh material that would rip apart with even the barest touch. The gentle touch of Owen's hand on his back left no illusion on who was to be doing the ripping.

The operation was going down tonight. His role was twofold, he was playing the distraction. Once, the car's had grabbed the safe he was playing the second driver.

"So let me guess this straight ... You want me to tease Braga?"

Owen rolled his eyes, "He is not as straight as he thinks."

Brian couldn't hide his amusement, "Are you saying I can turn a straight man gay?"

Owen smirked, "I think you could tempt a Saint if you put your mind to it."

Brian was in a good mood, forgetting about the trouble with Carter. The operation in Brazil was close to being wrapped up. All was good, "You are no Saint."

"No, no I am not."

Brian shivered and if he lied to himself about it being cold. Well, that was between him and his mind. He was a married man even if his husband was a lying cheating bastard. Brian needed a distraction from his own problems, "Let's go ruin Reyes day."

Hobbs had to laugh at the sight before him. Shaw and O'Conner had run rings around Reyes. It was perhaps the best thing he had ever seen. He took a picture of Shaw and O'Conner sitting on top of the biggest safe he'd ever seen. To make it an even better picture, they'd hogtied Reyes to the handles.

"Did you seriously just steal Rio's crime lord and all his money?"

Brian shook his head. "Not at all, we're kidnapping him and then you can take his ass into custody once we get into the US airspace. You get to rescue him and everything ... you will be a hero."

"You can't do that!" Reyes spat out. His anger at being played was too immense for long sentences.

Brian snorted, "Of course, in the firefight to recover him ... Well, his kidnappers disappeared but you have the authorities searching for them."

Penning was in a closed meeting. He both dreaded and was curious about what he was about to find out. He didn't like the way it was just O'Conner and Shaw. Still, his Agent had requested the meeting and he couldn't in good conscience turn them down.

Penning waited until the men both sat down. "What can I do for you?"

O'Conner shocked him, "I need you to fire me. I need some sort of beef to bring the next guy down."

Well, that got Penning's attention real quick. "Why?" 

"Carter Verone needs to believe his husband has turned his back on the law," O'Conner announced in a flat voice.

Silence reigned supreme. Penning recovered, "Are you telling me that he is dirty?" 

O'Conner laughed but it was hollow. "He is a crooked son of a bitch who I want to take down."

Penning sucked in a breath, "So marriage counselling is out?" 

O'Conner snorted, "Oh, nothing but his total destruction will suffice. I will take him going to prison."

Penning shrugged, "Give me the plan on your way out."

He was now more than certain he would never get O'Conner back as an Agent. Shame but if he could take down the Miami crime-lord then he would take it as a win.


	18. Get Carter Part 1

Chapter: Get Carter 1/2

Brian took a deep breath as he looked at the place he had once thought of as home. Brian used to love the Miami property out of all their homes because it was the one where he had first fallen in love with Carter. Now when Brian looked at it, the mansion was a monument to his wealth and obvious drug money. The love was soured so it was not as inviting as it once was, which was the worst shame.

Brian had to get himself under control before he walked through the door. This was a role just like any other, at least, that was what he kept telling himself. It wasn't and Brian had to quash his feelings down. If he was going to be successful he would have to dive ever deeper into his role as husband and become nothing more than useful arm candy. Just the thought of it burnt because, despite his looks, he did have a brain and preferred to use it.

Brian was proud of his work as an agent and he knew Carter was under investigation so the Agents would believe he was a traitor to the badge. This was going to suck and not in a fun way. Brian could swallow his pride if it led to Carter's downfall and would endure any taunt or crap the agents threw at him - and he was expecting them.

Brian took a deep breath, this was another role - He had to do it. The only trouble was this was one case he was struggling to keep as just a job, this one was personal so it was messing with his headspace. It was then that he realized his mistake, this was personal and he had to use that if he was to succeed.

The act was on, Brian took a deep breath and shed the persona of the FBI Agent and dived into the cliche he would need to become, _A Gangster's Moll_. The irony here was, Brian marrying Carter had kept him safe and now it would be Carter's downfall. Brian just had to keep reminding himself of that or he would scream. He never favored screaming, his approach was to get even.

"Carter you home?" Brian shouted, having got through the door. He knew Carter had head to Miami but that didn't mean he was at home. Part of Brian was hoping that Carter was at the club to give him a few hours to settle in.

Carter was in his study which surprised Brian. Oh well, he slid closer and hugged his husband. "I am so glad you are home," Brian said remembering he was sad and disillusioned with the FBI.

"I am always happy you are home, you know that but isn't it early," Carter said as he wrapped his arms around Brian. Brian had to remind himself to sink into the hug not shrink away from it.

Brian mumbled into Carter's chest. "I quit."

Carter pulled backward but didn't break the hug. "What?"

Brian let anger show now just used a different source. "The bastards wanted me to go undercover and sleep with a mark. They didn't give a fuck I was married, said it wasn't important."

"So you quit?" Carter was grinning now. "Good for you and you know I would kill anyone that tried to sleep with you."

Brian mumbled. "Righteousness is tiring."

Carter had a gleam in his eye. "It should be rewarded," and with that said, Carter led him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Brian wondered when he became someone to use sex as a way to distract himself from his marital problems. He didn't care too much as he needed to keep Carter's suspicions away from him and he may as well get an orgasm or two out of the entire clusterfuck.

* * *

Brian turned onto his back to let Carter spoon him, mainly because it offered the advantage of not having to see his face. He thought it would be easy to pretend that everything was okay but it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He was going to contact Owen and tell him to speed the timetable up. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up his mask of loving husband.

Carter was still asleep so Brian gently disentangled himself so that he could go for a 'run'. In reality, he was phoning Owen but far enough down the beach that he wouldn't be heard.

The phone quickly connected. "Hello."

Brian huffed. "When are you coming to Miami?"

Owen chuckled. "Are you missing me? What would your husband say?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "He is too happy at the idea of the quit the FBI to care about anything much."

Shaw snorted. "He is not running as smart as he used to, the DEA have snuck an Agent into the club and he doesn't know you'd sooner shoot him than kiss him."

Brian figured he was currently living the country song, _Unhappily Married._ "I'm serious Owen when are you coming to Miami because I can see my mask slipping sooner rather than later."

Owen must have heard something in his voice. "I will be there soon Pet and watch Carter because he likes to control all things and he will try it on with you." 

Brian could see a glint in Carter's eye that he didn't like already - it was there when they'd gone to bed and he was bound to escalate soon enough. He would be mindful, he would let Carter play petty power games if it gets Carter arrested sooner but he wouldn't let Carter lay a serious hand on him - he would shoot him first.

* * *

Brian and Carter went to the club and Brian was looking for his angle and where he would slot into Carter's organization. Brian could confess he was curious to see what he was shown - there was some serious amusement in watching his husband walk on eggshells around him as he had to think very carefully about everything he said.

The Pearl was the best nightclub in Miami and the one where the rich and famous congregate. They were pulled to the club by the atmosphere and the security. Carter was pointing out some of the renovations he'd had done to the place whilst Brian was in Brazil.

Brian saw the new female bartender, she was perfect for the staff, pretty and alluring was practically the job specification. She was watching him eagle-eyed and interestingly kept looking at her watch. Brian wanted to laugh and shake his head because one of the Federal Agencies was playing amateur hour. The Agent was entirely too focussed on him as a new player on the field. Brian knew it was mean but he figured he could have some fun at the same time. "Hey baby, when did we hire new staff?"

Carter smirked heading to the bar. "Well Caro, this is Monica she started when you were running around Brazil with the FBI."

Brian smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"You too." She replied and couldn't quite hide her freak out. Brian wanted to coo at her, she was so green you could smell it on her.

Carter pulled them away and slammed Brian against the wall just outside the office. "What the hell is that about?"

Brian snorted, ignoring the physical threat for now. It was interesting how it was only after Carter knew he'd quit that the physical threats had started. Brian was unconcerned because he was no shrinking violet and if Carter wanted a fight - _he would give him one_. "You should be careful with your hiring practices and think about what type of fly a pretty face could be?"

Carter pulled him into the office before he could knee him in the balls. Carter demanded to know. "What the fuck is going on? Are you jealous?"

Brian rolled his eyes because of course, that was where Carter went with his argument. It wasn't going to work, Brian would not be derailed because he may be pretty but he was smart too. "No dear, if you want to have her, do so. Just divorce me first because I don't share. And what I meant is she wreaks of Fed so you are presented with an opportunity."

Carter relaxed. "I'm listening."

Brian smirked. "You have an avenue to distract and control the information going to the Feds ... Which brings me to my next question. Why are the Feds interested in you and which branch?"

 _Silence reigned supreme because Carter wasn't sure what to explain first._


	19. Get Carter Part 2

**Chapter: Get Carter Part Two**

Carter stood there and he was for once unsure of what to say. He tried to get out of the question by asking one of his own. "Now why would you think that Corazon?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "I know I'm pretty but you know I have a brain and I may have resigned but up until two days ago I was a Federal Agent so I know a thing or two about how they operate."

Carter let him go completely and with a sneer added. "You don't know what you are asking."

Brian snorted because Carter was being ridiculous. "I know exactly what I am asking darling . I am just wondering whether you are stupid enough to lie to me."

Carter looked at him and anger was there. "You've quit the FBI so don't play it holier than thou, we are relying on my income now."

Brian slid closer and played his role. "I know that and I want to make sure we stay safe. I am not judging you, Carter ... I want to help."

"Just like that?" Carter said suspicion in his voice showing he wasn't completely stupid. Still, Brian knew how to manipulate Carter and he would do it in a way that would make him regret trying to force him into a mould.

He smiled but it was a simpering smile. "You know what baby, I'm sorry. You want arm-candy with no brain and doesn't help you ... you got it. I will leave you to it. I think I will go and buy something pretty to wear for tonight. I've taken the black card."

Brian left with his head held high and a hurried shout by Carter of, "Caro come back and be reasonable."

Brian smirked because Carter had no idea how much fun he was going to have this. His phone went with a number he recognised it was Owen's secure private number. "Well played, you have him freaked out beyond belief."

Brian smiled. "Oh Owen, I haven't even begun to make him pay. When are you coming to town?"

Shaw was smirking at the question but Brian didn't care. "I will be flying into Miami on Monday. I've decided it is time Carter makes it up to me."

Brian let out a breath of relief. "I will be glad for the back-up."

"Talking about back-up you have gained a Federal tale."

Brian punched his steering wheel. "Fucking perfect, just what I need. You better get here soon before I decide my gun can settle all the problems and you will be breaking me out of jail."

Owen wondered if Brian knew he trusted him more than his own husband right now. Owen had manipulated events that much was true but every step Brian had taken had been his own choice. He knew the turning point had been Carter's visit to his hospital bed but that was all the man's own fault. "Well, I will do it if needed, you know that."

The scary part was Brian knew he would and he wasn't ready to deal with how that made him feel.

* * *

Brian could be an asshole and he was going all out for this dickhead. The Agent came into the room and he was still cuffed to the chair. In all honesty, Brian was only still cuffed to allow the agent the feeling of control.

Brian was done playing so he looked directly at the mirror, "Wow. I mean I know I quit the FBI but arresting me? That seems a bit extreme."

The Agent walked in and Brian could tell he was the one in charge. He was followed by a rookie agent that looked so green it was almost cute. "I'm Agent Markham. DEA and I think we need a conversation about your husband."

Brian rolled his eyes. "So why are you not talking to Carter? As you well know I literally came home yesterday and I never got involved in Carter's business interests, there was a massive conflict of interest."

Markham sneered. "You aren't aware that hubby dearest is dealing drugs?"

Brian shrugged. "Erm, never seen him do it, can't comment. So let's cut through the crap and tell me what do you want from me?"

Markham glinted. "You are going to help me put him away."

Brian didn't snort in the guy's face but this type of zealousness could screw up his plan. He needed to test things and decided he wasn't playing the fool any longer. He put his uncuffed hands on the table. "Have you heard of spousal privilege? You can't make me do anything against my husband!"

Markham got in his face. "I've just told you that your husband is breaking the law and it doesn't bother you?"

Brian could play hardball with the best of them. "You know, you haven't shown me something important? ... Proof."

Markham grinned. "That is because you will get it."

Brian smiled. "I'm done playing games, arrest me I don't care but I will not say anything more without our lawyer."

Markham sighed. "Agent Dunne release him."

Brian was going to make Carter pay double for this shit and if Owen didn't get to town on Monday he was so ready to enact plan B.

* * *

Carter had come back to the mansion and knew he needed to apologise to Brian, his husband had a devious streak as wide as his own mean streak. So he wasn't stupid enough to let this disagreement fester between them. It was crazy as he'd been so sure Owen Shaw was trying to steal him that he had let his jealousies get the better of him.

"Brian!"

The housekeeper Rosa, was the one to answer him. "He is by the pool Mr. Verone."

"Thanks Rosa."

Carter could have growled because his husband was gorgeous there was no doubt but he didn't have to display it for all of the workers. To call what he was wearing speedos would be a misnomer. "Corazon?"

Brian pulled his sunglasses off his eyes. "Hubby!"

Carter knew that tone. "What else have I done to upset you."

Brian's crooked grin spoke volumes. "Congratulations. Two days I haven't been a Federal Agent and I get interrogated by a DEA Agent, in handcuffs ."

Carter winced because that was bound to upset anyone. "Should I apologise?"

Brian snorted. "If you don't know there is no point."

Carter went with a different tack, he pulled Brian into his arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I'm sorry that your life is in turmoil but we're forever ."

Brian was so glad his face couldn't be seen in that moment. He would have snickered in disbelief. "I know but Carter, I am not one of your underlings and if you wanted one then you shouldn't have married me."

"I married you because you were stunning and have never let me win anything without fighting for it," Carter said softly.

Brian wanted to make a sarcastic comment about love being one of the priorities. He didn't as he had no intention of bashing his head against a brick wall.

* * *

If Carter thought that was the end of Brian's arm candy phase he was dead wrong especially when his stupid-son-of-a-bitch husband was stupid enough to bring the DEA agent into their home to organise a race to find drivers.

He was lounging by the pool and stopped sunbathing long enough to look at the faces of the newbies and he had to laugh. He recognised five of them from a photo that Owen had once shown him of his London team. Ah, bless the infiltration was starting early. A good husband would warn his beloved but Brian wasn't willing to due to all the betrayals. The person who said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned - had never met Brian.

Monica looked at the husband lounging by the pool. She didn't know how anyone could seem cool in this heat but Brian O'Conner managed it. She was well aware that he had been dragged in for questioning and her boss had told him exactly what kind of man Carter Verone was - so why was he still here?

* * *

Monica walked into the station freaked out. "You did not tell me that Owen Shaw was heading to town.

Markham frowned. "Come again?"

Monica was still getting her heart under control the whole scene at the Pearl had freaked her out, forget training, there was nothing that covered bone-deep crazy. Well, that was a polite way of saying complete psycho and she wasn't sure who was worse?

"I mean Owen Shaw is baiting Verone and making a play for the husband at the same time. AND THE RATS!"

Markham pinched his nose wondering when Brian O'Conner became criminal catnip and took a deep breath. He would need a full report if they were going to move forward.

"Right drink this," handing her a hot drink. "And tell me exactly what happened."


	20. Finale: Where all Roads Lead

**Finale: All Roads wind to London**

Markham waited for his Agent to calm down and get herself back under control. He knew it must be bad if she was rattled - Fuentes had been picked for the assignment due to her cool nature and ability to stay calm under pressure.

"So tell me what happened?" Markham asked her once again.

Fuentes sighed wondering where to begin. "So you know about the race I was asked to organise?" Damn, she wished she still smoked.

Markham nodded because he'd been pleased by the trust shown even if the event had nearly wrecked the interstate. "Yeah, you said two way too feisty Brits won that race."

She nodded end explained. "Oh, they did. O'Conner just lounged by the pool like all he had to do was soak up the rays. He never blinked and Verone was trying to get in his good books pleading for him to drop the arm-candy routine."

Markham wanted to almost like the guy if he could get under the guy's skin. "So O'Conner was messing with Verone?"

She snorted. "Oh, this was more than messing around _._ When we went to the nightclub O'Conner started to dance only it wasn't with Verone. He wasn't exactly dancing like a married man if you get my drift."

Markham shrugged not really caring about Verone's marital issues, not unless they helped him to arrest the guy. "Okay, so O'Conner was dancing and making Verone jealous. Where do the rats and Owen Shaw come into the equation?

Fuentes smirked. "Oh, I must have forgotten to mention ... O'Conner was dancing with Shaw like he didn't have a care in the world. I thought it was about to come some really messed up deal where O'Conner was offered as part of the deal. Only I took one look at Verone and he looked like he wanted to incinerate Shaw."

Markham snorted unimpressed with the whole damn affair. O'Conner should have been helping them nail Verone not consorting with more criminals. "So rats?"

Monica finished her hot drink and it wasn't enough. She wished it was a hell of a lot stronger but she was on duty and they were debriefing. "So here is how it went..."

* * *

Carter was mad as hell at Owen Shaw and what burnt most of all - was he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Owen knew Brian was his husband so the dancing was a message all in itself. He didn't know how to deal because Brian and Owen had been working together for the FBI. He dearly wished he could figure out Shaw's game - the only conclusion he could come up with left him cold. _Shaw wanted his husband for himself._

Looking to Monica, "Invite Mr. Shaw back here and remind my _husband_ his drink is here too."

Monica walked out of the VIP section and prayed that tonight didn't end in bloodshed. _The odds were not looking good._ She put on her best smile. "Mr. Shaw. Mr. Verone says you are welcome to come through to the VIP section. Mr. O'Conner, your husband wanted me to remind you that your drinks are at the back on his table."

O'Conner smirked. "Thanks, _Mandy_."

Monica's eyes narrowed but she was wise enough not to engage in any type of verbal spat. The odds were just too high for her to take exception to the catty comment. Shaw just chuckled at O'Conner's antics, "I don't think she likes you, pet."

Wow. So Shaw was already calling O'Conner by pet names. The most interesting part was the fact Verone's husband wasn't rejecting Shaw, or telling him off for the liberty. Oh, Jesus. O'Conner looked at her and shrugged. "Carter wants to do business and I know I am _surplus_ to requirements so I think I will keep dancing."

Shaw just nodded his head towards O'Conner and followed her back to the VIP lounge where Carter was standing watching. There was no doubt who he was watching, Brian was still dancing, in such a way to make everyone envious of Carter. The only difference was the rest of the nightclub would come close to him but not touch him. In their eyes, Brian was like a flame, gorgeous but if they touched they would get burnt by Verone's hands.

Shaw stood there, looking way more relaxed than anyone else had. That scared her because just what was he like if Verone didn't scare him. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Gorgeous," Shaw responds, keeping his answer short and sweet.

"Now if you look out there, they all know it. They want to touch him, get their hands on his body and yet they know what I will do."

Shaw quirked an eyebrow. "Is there a point to this macho posturing? I would love to hear you speak like this with Brian close."

Verone said nothing just used his arm to motion that they should sit down. "So how can I help Shaw _Enterprises_ today?"

Shaw smiled but there was no warmth there. Monica had never seen anyone manage to smile and be so scary - it was impressive. "I've decided you can make it up to me."

Verone shot back. "Brian is not a tool to barter."

Shaw quirked an eyebrow obviously amused. "You okay? You seem awfully defensive."

Verone looked up at the ceiling wondering why he thought this meeting would be any different to the last. "I have some big product yields coming to me this week. You take the profit and we are square."

Shaw smirked. "Perhaps, but how will you guarantee the product is safe. I have no interest in a _pinched_ good."

Carter smiled right back. "Well, as you know the key to good business is leverage, that, and using people's desires against them."

Shaw snorted. "No, I find a healthy dose of fear is most effective."

 _So Monica had her answer - he was a complete psychopath and even scarier - Verone was wary of him._

* * *

Verone smirked at Shaw. "Then I think you will like this."

They were led out of the VIP section and followed Carter's lead to one of the back rooms. When they got there, they saw a detective had been dragged in and tied to a table. Brian had also arrived no doubt summoned by the other goon and as soon as he walked through the door - the _show_ started.

"Detective Whitworth. I am so glad you can join us!" Carter said with manic glee.

Apart from Carter's two shadows the other's just stood around awkwardly. Carter wasn't happy and he finally had a target for his anger. Carter got in his face, "You were paid good money and now you are reneging."

O'Conner snorted and sat on a chair, choosing to pour himself a glass of wine. "Youch, no one likes a dirty cop you know. It takes one word to my buddies who still work for the FBI and you are in big trouble."

"You're a cop?!"

Brian smiled and it was a devastating one. "No. Detective Whitworth. I quit the FBI last week, they didn't like my husband."

Whitworth put two and two together and paled seeing Brian standing next to Carter with matching wedding bands on their fingers. Whitworth tried to explain it. "Now, I am working on it. I can't just call the surveillance off without raising questions."

Carter shrugged and turned to his husband. "Well, husband, you wanted to know how I do business stick around you are about to get a ringside seat."

Brian played it cool as he there was no point in losing it. Carter was being pushed to breaking point but they didn't want him to snap until they were ready.

Carter picked a rat out of the metal tin and looked truly mental with the blowtorch in one hand and the rat in the other. Monica wanted to throw up and that was when he decided to torture the guy using the rat. She shuddered just thinking of the high pitched squeals the vermin emitted as Carter used the torch to warm up its little home. Whitworth's screams and pleading couldn't stop the noise.

Carter had demanded. "Monica hold him."

She shook her head not willing to cross that line. She may be playing a role but there were some lines you couldn't cross - she had found hers.

O'Conner had rolled his eyes at her. "If you want something doing, do it yourself."

He got up out of his chair as if there wasn't a twisted torture scene occurring right in front of him. He bent down towards the poor detective's head and shushed him, stroking his head and whispering in his ear. It was so very twisted, and yet worked perfectly - O'Conner was the calm comfort - to Verone's nasty violence. It never once crossed the detective's mind that O'Conner could have tried to stop the torture - he was just grateful for the perceived comfort.

"YES! You will have your window!" Whitworth yelled.

Carter only let the guy up once he was sure, he helped the detective get presentable and then they disappeared. Once he scurried away, Carter looked at Monica, Brian, and Owen. "Now you see what happens to rats and how I keep business _unpinched_. Any further questions?"

They all shook their head and Monica would freely admit that she used the first excuse she could to get the hell out of there. It was a mistake, as she missed the byplay between Shaw and O'Conner and between the married couple themselves. In the end, It would be what stopped the DEA getting the drugs, or Carter.

Brian wasn't easily ruffled and seeing the DEA agent scurry away. He was less than impressed. "Look, you just can't get the help. You really should stop picking on looks."

Carter rolled his eyes and put it down to misplaced jealousy. "Well, she doesn't hold a candle to you."

Brian smiled sweetly. "I assume that was why you put a ring on it."

Shaw snorted seeing the disintegration of a marriage before his very eyes. It was so very sad that the one party couldn't see it happening. "Well, that was all very amusing but I'm bored now so I shall take my leave until Saturday. Now how do I get out of here?"

Brian was quick to offer. "Let me show you the way."

Shaw waited until he was sure that they were alone. "Whatever made you think he was a good prospect for a husband?"

Brian had been asking himself the same thing. "I ask myself the same thing. He was charming."

Even as he said it, Brian knew it sounded lame to his ears. Shaw smirked at him knowing what he was thinking. "You had more passion with me in one dance, than I have ever seen you display with Carter, and that was before you knew what a son of a bitch he was."

Brian felt like he needed to defend his mother-in-law, Nina, was a wonderful woman and dotted on Brian. "Hey, Nina is okay, leave her out of this. I am not blind to _us,_ and I know it wasn't your _**gun**_ poking me on the dancefloor. Let me get divorced first."

Shaw leaned in way too close. "Wait? Until the papers are signed? When?"

Brian snorted. "Until Carter is behind bars."

Shaw walked out of the club whistling a jaunty tune.

Brian turned around to see Carter brooding at the corner. "What's the matter, Carter? It's not like you to stay quiet."  
He hissed as his back slammed against the wall. He was getting tired of the wall slamming especially when it wasn't even in the _fun_ way. "You let anyone else touch and I will kill them slowly and make you watch."

Brian grinned slyly at his husband because really, this jealousy routine was wasted on him. "You want to kill Shaw? Good luck!"

Carter growled and punched as Brian walked away without looking back. This was not his week; he had a deal to close; Shaw to run out of town, and a husband to twist back his way. If he got through the week without a body count he would be surprised. He made a mental note to ask the cleaning lady to order extra supplies.

* * *

The actual takedown of Carter had been pathetically easy. He was so paranoid about Brian that he wouldn't let him out of his sight. Brian could have protested the damsel routine but it was how the FBI would know to come to the docks. He had the GPS tracker sewn into his shirt collar. Shaw had sent the DEA towards the airport with simple misdirection.

Shaw stepped onto the boat as sirens got ever closer. "It's over Carter and these nice people would like a word with you."

Brian was grabbed and whirled around so that he was facing Owen. He wasn't scared and he made sure Owen knew it. He was more than happy to take a shoulder wound if necessary but he had one last card to play first.

"Come any closer and I will put a bullet in him." Carter hissed, his gun pressed into Brian's temple.

Brian groaned. "Oh come on, you asshole! I'm your husband and you want to shoot me? Show's where I come in your priorities. Well..."

Brian said no more. - He stomped on Carter's heel and used the shock to take his suspect down. He may have had to quit the FBI but that didn't mean he'd forgotten his training. He trusted Owen to shoot Carter if he tried anything.

So Brian took his eyes off Carter to greet the newly arrived FBI. Thank god, they hadn't actually started the boat. "Director Penning, I thought you should meet my husband, Carter Verone."

"Mr. Verone, you are under arrest for the following crimes ..."

Brian watched with no feelings at all visible as his soon to be ex-husband was cuffed and had his Miranda rights read to him by Penning. He'd done the job, faked going native and finding the evidence. He didn't realise how grateful and reliant he'd come to be on Owen until this time. It was more than as more than a work partner - he hadn't been lying in the club, scary and as stupid as it was - he wanted to see where it went.

Owen was standing next to him, offering support, standing a little too close for just a friend. Owen asked him a question in his ear, making him shiver, "Is there anything you want to say to Carter before they take him away?"

Brian was staring at Carter, there was a crazed look in his eyes and you could tell he was already planning retribution. He did not like seeing Owen with **his** husband. Good luck with that - Owen would put him in the ground if he even tried. Well, that was if Owen got there before he killed Carter himself.

Brian knew just what he wanted to say. "Yeah I want a divorce!"

* * *

The FBI had left the scene, Penning, asking when they'd be in the office. Brian had shrugged and simply said. "You should be asking him... It was his Blacklist."

They stood still staring at the water so many things unsaid. Brian was almost free of so many things - the FBI, Carter - but where was it taking him. _Shaw._

Brian wasn't stupid or naive. He could see the havoc and carnage Shaw had caused to his life since he'd casually strolled into the FBI and offered to catch the criminals they didn't even _know_ about. They had done that - but as a consequence, Brian's life had been torn down around his ears. What did he have left? His job at the FBI would be awkward, he would be under suspicion no matter his innocence. In truth, ignorance of Carter's activities was just as damning as being complicit. There was no way he intended to ask for his badge back.

"Have you enjoyed ruining my life?" Brian asked, at least maintaining his strength and fire. He may trust Owen with his life but that didn't mean he'd let Shaw have it all his own way.

Shaw shook his head, "That is not what I have done." He sounded so sure, "You just don't see it."

In fact, in typical Shaw fashion - the man pulled him into a less friendly hug and more a sexual one.

Brian tellingly didn't pull away. This should be awkward considering he was still married to Carter but in his mind - he'd already divorced Carter now he was just waiting for the paperwork.

"No," Brian snorted, "what would you call it?"

"I have freed you."

"Freed me?" Brian repeated, trying to think about it from Shaw's point of view. "My career is in tatters. My marriage is over." He finished, thinking it through.

Shaw shrugged, "Your marriage was stifling you and you were trapped at the FBI. It is so much more fun on my side of the fence."

Brian thought about it. He was not sure running with Owen was the right idea but there was something to the idea. "So what now?"

"Come to London and let me seduce you," Owen said with rash confidence.

Brian wanted to chuckle at his sense of timing. "You will need to do a lot to convince me."

Owen had a twinkle in his eye, "Darling I will erase every memory of the rat bastard if you let me." He was looking at Brian and he could see the indecision. "Say yes."

"Yes."

Owen pulled him down into a fiery kiss. The kiss was full of everything Brian hoped for passion, strength, longing, desire, and hope. Brian's body was humming from just a kiss. He couldn't wait to see what happened when they got near a bed.

The kiss broke. "If I do this ... The FBI will have Interpol on your back."

Shaw inwardly smirked because it was cute how Brian was already thinking of how to help him. You see Carter used Brian for a layer of protection and someone to warm his bed. Owen had bigger and better plans and they relied on a willing partner who would share his information on how law enforcement worked. "Well, they would have to catch us first."

Brian chuckled. "You make a fair point. "

Owen smirked as he had gotten his way. "You know it is true ... All roads eventually lead to London."

~The End~


End file.
